Tú no Eres Ese que Alguna Vez Amé
by LaYdI tOmOe
Summary: /SxK, KxH/ El tiempo cambia todo. Los lugares, los sentimientos, e incluso a las personas. Cinco años después, Kagome se ve de nuevo en medio de una batalla entre el bien y el mal, donde ella tiene la clave. /Post-series/ RR's Please! Chap. 9 UP!
1. Prologo

**Tú no Eres Ese que Alguna Vez Amé**

By

**Tomoe-chan **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**, y ninguno de ellos me pertenece. Yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora: **

**Hola wapas y wapos!**

**Pues aqui vengo a presentarles yo mi nuevo fanfic de Inuyasha! Si alguno leyó ****"Problemas" se dará cuenta que es muy diferente, comenzando por las parejas, además de que es un crossover conb la serie de Inuyasha. Post-serie además, con algún par de personajes medio OoC, pero es porque... bueno, luego se darán cuanta por que. A ver, por el momento no hay mucho que explicar creo yo. Y no se preocupen a las personas que estan leyendo "****El Regreso de Hao2, porque sí lo voy a continuar. Por el momento llevo escritos el prólogo y los primeros tres capítulos. Así que aun tienen tiempo de aportar ideas para que yo saque más rapido los capítulos de este fic!**

**Y para contradecirme con lo que dice en ****"El Portal del Destino", fans del KxH... Va a haber shonen-ai! (Es lo más que puedo hacer por el momento u.uU)**

**Signos:**

-blabla- diálogo

-_blabla_- pensamientos, recuerdos, persona del otro lado de un teléfono, ect.

-(_blabla_)- mis notas (que espero sean pocas).

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**(PoV Kagome)**

-¡Hola! Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y curso el segundo año de la Universidad de Tokyo. Tengo veinte años y ya no soy lo que solia ser.

-Muchos recordaran a aquella muchachita quinceañera, dulce e inocente que yo solia ser. Pues eso cambio. Luego de vencer a Naraku, comenzó esto.

-Estuvimos casi un mes recuperandonos. Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru fueron los más afectados. Inuyasha estuvo muy grave, casi a punto de muerte, pero apareció Kikyo y, sorprendentemente, mejoró muy rápido. Y entonces fue cuando me dí cuenta de que mi amor por Inuyasha jamás fue correspondido. Eso me rompió el corazón infinitamente, fue parte de lo que me cambió.

-También Sesshoumaru salió muy mal de aquella batalla, y aunque es un insensible testarudo, unos dos o tres días despues de ver que no podia curarse por sus propios medios, y por pedido de la pequeña Rin, que no queria verlo sufrir, él dejó que yo me encargara de sus heridas. La perla habia regresado a dentro de mi cuerpo, incrementando mis poderes de sacerdotiza, curandome casi al instante, y permitiendome curar al testarudo youkai.

-En ese tiempo fui madurando y conociedo más a Sesshoumaru, y de sus actitudes y parte de su hustoria. Y comenze a fijarme entonces más en él como un chico, y no como el frío hermano de Inuyasha. Y comenzó a atraerme. Pero una vez más mi corazón se rompió.

-Decidì regresar a mi época por uno dias, y cuando quiese regresar, no pude atravesar el portal. Mientras que mi familia, mis amigas y amigos comenzaban a olvidar mis ausencias, mis "enfermedades", a Inuyasha y todo lo demás. Y entonces recordèé y comprendí lo que me habia querido decir Kikyo aquel día que Sesshoumaru la hecho por querer acercarse a Rin.

-Ella me habia dicho muy fríamente: "Tu trabajo aquí ya esta hecho. La historia cambiará si tu permaneces".

-Y una ves más mi corazon se rompió. Perdí toda esperanza de volver a ver a mis amigos, a Inuyasha, a Shippo, a la anciana Kaede o a cualquier otra persona de aquella época. Mas sin embargo, los monstruos seguian apareciendo, aunque no salian del pozo.

-Entonces fue cuando bruscamente crecí. Me volví una persona poco alegre, seria y comenze a entrenarme con el arco, en artes marciales, con la espada, y aprendi algunas tecnicas ninjas, como respirar imperceptiblemente.

-Nadie entendió el verdadero motivo por el cual yo me entrenaba, así que muchos llegaron a pensar que se trataba simplemente de defensa personal.

-Poco a poco mis gustos por la mayoria de cosas cambiaron. Cambiaron mis amigos, cambiaron mis gustos musicales, cambio mi forma de vestirme, arreglarme el cabello, e incluso mi forma de maquillarme.

-Asi pasaron los meses, mis nuevos amigos crearon una banda de rock y me animaron a que yo fuese su vocalista. Al principio me negue, pero poco a poco descubrí que era la única forma que tenía de liberarme sin lastimar a nadie. Comenzamos a trabajar en las canciones y todo, y me puse a escribir canciones con respecto a mis aventuras en la época feudal, que les fascinaron, pues hablaban de seres fantasticos, de peleas míticas, y amorios imposibles. Y entre cosas y cosas, pasaron los años, hasta llegar a este momento.

-¿Qué por que les cuento esto? Quiza por que un maldito monstruo trata de apoderarse de la perla, y para mi mala suerte, estoy hecha polvo del entrenamiento de hoy, y no quiero morir tan joven y…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Arghhhhh!!!!!!!- resonó un grito en medio del bosque aquel donde se encontraba el templo de la maestra Genkai.

Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Kazuma Kuwabara y Shuuichi Minamino, más conocido como Kurama, subian los cientos de gradas que conducian hacia el templo de la maestra Genkai, como hacian cada sabado por la tarde, cuando escucharon este desgarrador grito.

Yusuke cargó a Keiko por instinto, y luego corrió lo más rápido que pudo junto a sus dos amigos.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a una chica de cabellos negro azabache que estaba tirada bocabajo con una muy fea herida en su espalda y brazo. Su blusa celeste estaba manchada de sangre y su pantalón deportivo verde claro estaba manchado de tierra, lodo y hojas de arbol. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente y su cabello cubria su rostro.

El mounstro que la habia atacado, una especie de rata-gato con un centenar de dientes que se relamia las patas saboreando la sangre de la chica y babeaba asquerosamente, le dijo con una voz horrible y chillona:

-Vamos chiquilla, no perdamos tiempo y dame esa perla ¡ya!

-¡Déjala en paz!- dijo un muy serio Kuwabara.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme humano?-se pavoneó el mounstro. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mounstro murió, haciendose cenizas.

-¿Higurashi-san?- preguntó el chico con miedo, nerviosismo y emoción en la voz. Los demás se le quedaron viendo raro, por las emociones que transmitia la voz de Kuwabara. No podia haber olvidado a Yukina por esta chica¿o si?.

-Ha... Hai- dijo ella casi sin voz, tratando de incorporarse.

-¡Oh! Por favor, dejeme ayudarle- dijo Kuwabara con admiración ojos de admiración.

-¡No!- dijo ella, ya sentada, con miedo y dolor reflejados en sus ojos color chocolate, mientras se arrastraba un poco para atrás.

Ahora podían ver su cara. Parecia cansada, su puel blanca estaba manchada de tierra, su cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto y fuera de su lugar. Sus ojos estaban delineados y con rimel negro, y en su delgado y blanco cuello llevaba un colgante de plata de medio corazón roto y un colmillo que estaba unido a los dos extremos de dicha mitad.

-Levantate ya, onna- dijo una voz desde la sombra, que salió poco a poco.

-¡Hiei!- gritaron Kuwabara y Yusuke al mismo tiempo.

-Hiei...- susurró Kurama, sin embargo.

-Veo que aprendes rápido, onna- dijo el aludido, dirigiendose a la muchacha que aún yacia en el suelo.

-He vivido lo suficiente como para saberlo, gracias- le respondió ella, amargamente.

-Hn

Kagome trató de levantarse como pudo, sacando fuerzas de su propio orgullo. No le daría la satisfaccón a él de verla así. No se rendiría tan facilmente. Hiei vería que no era tan debil como le decía. Porque lo hacía por todo ese tiempo en el que solo era observadora de las peleas que Inuyasha y sus amigos libraban contra Naraku y otros mounstros. Porque le demostraría a su sensei que si estaba capacitada para tal carga.

Todos observaban como ella gastaba hasta la ultima de sus energías en pararse y tratar de irse. Pero para su mala suerte, su cuerpo ya no daba para más, y cayó hacia atrás.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintieron. Una fuerza enorme, devastadora; pero a la vez una de las más puras. Incluso Keiko sintió un algo abrumador. Mientrsa que el cuerpo de Kagome era envuelto en una tenue luz rosada. Quedó suspendida unos momentos a media caida. La luz se intensificó tanto que tuvieron que cerrar los ojoas para que no los dejase ciegos. Y tan pronto como comenzó, terminó. Y lo único que vieron fue el cuerpo de Kagome pulcro, sin ningún daño de ningú tipo, y una pequeña luz rosada en medio de su pecho.

Kurama fue el primero en acercarse a investigar que era aquello. Acerco su mano pero...

-¡No!- dijo la potente pero cansada voz de la maestra Genkai.

-¡Maestra Genkai!- dijo Keiko

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kurama.

-No debes despertarla, o podria causar un caos mayor al que podríamos contener,- dijo ella, sin explicar lo que significaba eso. Él la miró con cara de interrogación.

-Hay que llevarla al templo. Allí podré explicarles mejor,- fue todo lo que dijo ella, y comenzó a caminar.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, y un trueno se escuchó fuerte.

-Mejor nos apuramos- añadió y salió corriendo hacia el templo. Así lo hicieron, Yusuke cargando a Keiko en brazos, Hiei y Kuwabara solos, y Kurama cargando a Kagome.

* * *

**Terminado el 08 de Febrero de 2008 a las 09:27 p.m.**

**Notas de Autora: **

**Bueno, ese fue el prólogo. A mi parecer está interesante. Y supongo yo que les dejé muchas dudas¿o no?. Ya con el tiempo se irá descubriendo todo. Es todo lo que les puedo decir de momento. Huy! Si que soy mala, pero es que debo dejarlos con la intriga. Hay varias cosas por allí que después van a ser muy importantes, así que presten mucha atención.**

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, etc., en un Review se les agradecera muchísimo!**

** Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casialidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido.**

**Atte,  
Tomoe-chan**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Tú no Eres Ese que Alguna Vez Amé**

By

**Tomoe-chan **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**, y ninguno de ellos me pertenece. Yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora: **

**Hola wapas y wapos!**  
** Ya regrese de entre los muertos!!!  
Naaaaa... Nada más andaba con dos o tres enfermedades al mismo tiempo, nada porque preocuparse. En fin, creo que no tarde mucho, o si?. Pues como ven, lo que me ayudo a publicar más rápido fueron sus reviews! Muchisimas gracias por ellos! La verdad me alegraron mucho. Nunca pensé que mi historia fuera a tener tanta y tan buena aceptación. De verdad que me pone muy contenta! Que les puedo decir. Pues, le puse muchas ganas al asuto y... solo logré escribir como tres o cuatro parrafos hasta donde llevo escrito, o sea el capitulo 3 u.uU. Pero espero que con su apoyo, sus comentarios y sus ideas, pueda terminar mucho más rápido ese capítulo****. Así que aun tienen tiempo de aportar ideas para que yo saque más rapido los capítulos de este fic!  
Y para contradecirme con lo que dice en ****"El Portal del Destino", fans del KxH... Va a haber shonen-ai! (Es lo más que puedo hacer por el momento u.uU)**

**Signos:**  
-blabla- diálogo  
-_blabla_- pensamientos, recuerdos, persona del otro lado de un teléfono, ect.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor del futon donde habían colocado a Kagome. Yukina les sirvó tazas humenates de té y luego se acercó a Kagome para chequear su temperatura.

Tenia un poco de fiebre, pero gracias a los cuidados de Yukina, seguro ya se le pasaría. La maestra Genkai tomó un sorbo de su té antes de hablar, mientras que Yukina se sentaba a su lado.

-Esta joven que ven acá es mi nueva aprendiz. Aunque no solo mía. Ella es... distinta.

-¿Es acaso una youkai?- inquirió Kuwabara.

-No. Es una sacerdotiza,- aclaró la maestra.

-Hace unos tres o cuatro meses llegó aquí a mejorar sus técnicas de... bueno, más que de pelea, podríamos llamarlas de supervivencia.

-¿Has dicho "sus", anciana?- preguntó Yusuke altanero. Y luego recibió un golpe por parte de Keiko.

-Se más respetuoso- le regañó entre dientes.

-Gracias por "defenderme", Keiko-chan- dijo la maestra, y le regaló una sonrisa afable.- Y si Yusuke, son varias.

-A parte de dominar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, domina a la perfección el arco, técnicas ninjas, métodos de curación, está aprendiendo a dominar la espada en diferente forma, pues aprendió a la manera occidental, la esgrima; y le estoy enseñando a leer el poder espiritual o reiki, y a crear campos de protección y otras cosas relacionadas con el poder espiritual.

-¡Wow!- dijo Kuwabara, sorprendido.- Ahora me entrero que esta chica, además de ser una excelente cantante, también es muy aplicada para la pelea.

-Es cierto, ella se dedica mucho- afirmó Genkai.

-Pero... ella ES una sacerdotiza,- protestó de la nada Yusuke.- Digo, que... lo más que tiene que hacer es atender su templo, a las personas que llegan, es que... ¡ES UNA CHICA!- gritó entre sorprendido y consternado.

Keiko lo vió enfadada, y le propinó otro golpe.

Al verla enojada, Yusuke prefirió callar. Recordó que hacia no mucho habian peleado por un tema parecido. Keiko estaba tomando clases de defensa personal, y de regreso de una de ellas, un hombre habia querido asaltarla. Ella lo noqueó, justo cuando Yusuke llegó. Con el tiempo suficiente para protegerla de el hombre, que habia sacado un cuchillo.

_-¡Bien podria haberte lastimado!- le gritó Yusuke, aunque demasiado preocupado aún, comopara enojarse demasiado.-¿Por qué no me esperaste?_

_-¡Porque puedo cuadarme sola!- le espetó Keiko.- Para eso tomo las clases¿no?._

_Ella se había ido muy enojada hacia su casa, y cuando Yusuke llegó, no le quizo abrir la puerta. Él quería hacerle de "caballero todopoderoso", y tratar a Keiko como una "damicela en peligro". Pero Keiko odiaba ser tratada así. Ella podía perfectamente valerse por sí misma. Y así se lo había hecho saber._

Pero Yusuke aun se sentía consternado. Una chica que se veía mucho más joven que ellos, podía hacer muchisimo más. Si se veia así, él solo sabia dar puñetazos y patadas, mientras que ella sabía hacer muchisimo más. ¡Y todavía tenia tiempo para cantar!

-Puede...-comnezó Kurama.- Puede ser que Yusuke tenga razón. No existen muchos peligros en este tiempo como para que... haya decidido aprender todo eso.

-Puede que tengan razón, pero es que ella no es ni una chica, ni una sacerdotiza normal- respondió Genkai.

-¿En qué sentido no es normal, maestra?- preguntó Kurama.

-Bueno, ella es...- comenzó Genkai, pero un estrepitoso sonido que provenía de la cocina le interrumpió.

Los chicos y Genkai se pararon de inmediato y se pusieron a la defensiva.

Se dirigieron al lugar de donde provino semejante alboroto. Y lo que encontraron fue algo que no se esperaban.

Botan estaba tirada en el suelo, entre sentada y acostada, mientras que sostenía con una mano, un trozo de tela, y habian unos cuantos platos rotos en el suelo.

-¡Botan!,- dijo Kurama, que fue el primero en reaccionar.- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que atinó a responder la chica.-¡Ah!, si, si... estoy perfectamente bien.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Genkai.

-Pues...- comenzó Botan, y se puso un dedo en el mentón, señal de que se concentraba para recordar. Luego de un par de segundos volvió a hablar.

-Venía yo muy alegre del Reikai con un mensaje, y decidí entrar por aquella ventana,- y señaló una que estaba abierta.- Porque tenía hambre, y pensé que quizá tendrían alguna fruta o algo asi. Pero cuando aterrizé, a una bola de pelos blanca se le ocurrió salir corriendo, así que por no aplastarla tropezé y traté de agarrarme de esto- y levantó la tela que habian visto.-Pero parece que no fue de mucha ayuda, pues lo único que conseguí fue que se calleran unos platos que habían allí.

-¿Una bola de pelos?- preguntó Yusuke, muy extrañado, con una ceja levantada.

De la nada se escuchó un maullido, y vieron a que se refería. Un precioso gato de Angora, blanco y con mucho pelaje.

-¿Copo de Nieve?- preguntó Kuwabara, algo perdido.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó a su vez Botan.

-¡Claro! Es de Yukina. Se lo regalé hace como un mes, porque me dijo que a veces se...- respondió, aunque lo último no lo llegaron a entender, puesto que habia ido bajando la voz, a la vez que el color de su cara competía con el de su cabello o el de Kurama.

-Y ¿cuál era el mensaje que traías?- preguntó Genkai, harta de tanta habladuría. No era usual que en esos tiempos Koenma les enviara un mensaje con Botan.

-El Príncipe Koenma los necesita. Haoy problemas en Makai y...- les dijo Botan, pero fue cortada.

-Yo no trabajo para ese bebé-gruñó Hiei.

-Pues no es para el Principe Koenma para quien vas a trabajar,- le replicó Botan, con un tono de voz que sonaba a dolido.- Es el Rey Enki quien solicita su ayuda.

Esto calmó un poco a Hiei; y esto resintió a otra persona, que malinterpretó el cambio de actitud.

-Y maestra Genkai,- volvió a hablar Botan.- Hay que llevar... la- y al decir esto se puso seria. El ambiente estaba en tensión.

-Pues... pues vamos¿no?- dijo Kuwabara, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

-Si, si... eh, vamonos- dijo Botan.

-Pero¿y Keiko y Yukina?. No podemos dejarlas aquí¿o sí?- preguntó Kurama.

-No, es mejor que vengan con nosotros. Este lugar ya no es seguro. No mientras...- pero no continuó la oración. Un rayo se vió a lo lejos, y el cielo se oscurecia. Poco despues escucharon el atronador sonido del trueno.

-Ya no pueden quedarse aquí- les dijo Botan.

En pocos minutos prepararon un par de maletas, si asi se les podrian llamar, con las pocas pertenencias de Yukina y la maestra Genkai.

Kagome ya había despertado y, aunque aun estaba algo pálida y débil, insistió en ir por su cuenta. Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos tropezó. Asi que Kurama se ofreció a llevarla.

Al final estuvieron todos listos. Botan sacó de una de las mangas de su kimono rosado, un papel con simbolos extraños escritos en él, el cual pegó en la primera puerta que vió.

-Como somos muchos para llevarlos a todos en mi remo, entonces tendremos que usar un portal,-les explicó Botan. Y antes de que Kurama le dijera nada, pues la miraba con cara de tener una objeción, ella añadió:

-No puede volver a ser utilizado. Una vez cerremos la puerta del otro lado, el portal- entonces comprendieron que eso era el papel,- se quemará, y ya no podrá servir.

* * *

**Terminado el 15 de Febrero de 2008 a las 12:04 P.M.**

**Notas de Autora: Hasta aquí el capitulo 1. En este también los dejé con muchas dudas, pero descuiden, que muy pronto se comenzaran a despejar. Todo a su tiempo. Insisto, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me encantaría responderlos aquí, pero no quiero que las notas sean más largas que la historia en si. Asi que he creado un grupo en Groups Msn, donde responderé todos y cada uno de los reviews que me enviaron, y tambien pondre el glosario de palabras japonesas de este fic. Espero verlos por allá: **http / groups . msn . com / Angels From Moonlight**  
(sin los espacios, o busquenlo en mi profile)**

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, animos, ideas, etc., en un review se les agradecera muchísimo!  
Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casialidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido. **

**Atte,  
Tomoe-chan **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Tú no Eres Ese que Alguna vez Amé**

By

**Tomoe-chan**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**; asi como los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi**. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola wapas y wapos!

Y una vez más regreso del mundo de los muertos y de los desaparecidos. -O-

Pido que me disculpen por no haber actualizado antes. Pero creo que tengo un par de razones que podrian justificar un poco la tardanza y el abandonamiento. Primero, me deprimio muchisimo que esta ves solo me hubiesen llegado cinco RR's en comparación a los nueve que me llegaron en el prologo. Y luego comenzaron en mi escuela a dejarme millones de cosas, luego Semana Santa donde traté de escribir aunque fuera un solo párrafo, pero la verda escribi muy poquito. Y luego de eso los exámenes, y de allí tareas casi que toda la semana, y que solo me dejaban usar la computadora un rato, y luego me hechaban casi a patadas... bueno, y de alli, pues llegó el dia de hoy. Y hoy me dije: "Bueno, hoy sí o sí publicas ese capítulo". Y aquí esta. Solo un par de cosillas más antes de el capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:**

En este fic va a haber shonen-ai (es lo más que puedo escribir), y parejas hetero.

**Significados:**

-Blabla- diálogo.

-Blabla- pensamientos, recuerdos, personas del otro lado de un teléfono, etc.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Botan fue la última en atravezar, para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, el portal se destruyera.

Se encontraron con que estaban en una especie de camino sobre un puente que aparentemente no estaba sujeto por nada, aunque Kagome no podia asegurar o negar aquel hecho pues no se podía ver más que una especie de niebla en donde no habia camino.

Para Keiko, Yikina y Kagome, todo eso era nuevo, para los demás, no.

-Vamos, aún tenemos que caminar un poco- les dijo Botan. Varios pensaron que tendrian qur ir rápido, pero a diferencia de cómo Botan se habia comportado en el templo de la Maestra Genkai, ahora se miraba menos tensa, e iban más despacio.

Luego de caminar uno quince o veite minutos, o al menos así les pareció, de la nada apareció frente a ellos un enorme palacio.

En la puerta estaba George, el ogro que servia como secretario de Koenma.

-Apuremonos a entrar- les dijo cuando ellos llegaron a la puerta. Kagome se bajó de la espalda de Kurama. Ya habia recuperado su color y el control de sus movimientos.

-Vamos, rápido, hace poco que llegaron- le dijo el ogro a Botan.- Al parecer han unido otro territorio más a su "causa".

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la oficina de Koenma. Botan tocó la puerta. Un ojo apareció en esta, vio para todos lados, y volvió a desaparecer.

Un instante después, la puerta se abrió y todos entraron. Un grupo de personas se encontraban reunidas en un lado del escritorio de Koenma, quien estaba en su forma de adolescente.

-Ya estamos todos- dijo Koenma.- Siganme por favor, vamos a la sala de juntas.

-Principe Koenma,- comenzó Botan.-¿Las chicas...?- pero su pregunta quedó en el aire.

-No, es mejor que esten presentes, porque de una u otra manera van a parar enterandose,- respondió con un suspiro. No dudaba que por mucho que les dijese a Yusuke y Kuwabara que no abriesen la boca, simpre se les terminaria escapando.- Además tiene derecho a saberlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Mi Señor,- se escuchó la voz ronca de un mounstro.- Mi señor le ruego que sea piadoso con este humilde sirviente a su causa.

-Deja de ser tan lamebotas y dime ya que pasó,- dijo una voz que salió de entre las sombras, una voz dura, fría y escalofriante.

El lugar era una especia de castillo oriental antiguo. Estaba protegido por una muralla de un poco más de cinco metros, y hecha de piedra. En esta muralla habian torres de vigilancia, y aunque parecia como si nadie nunca estuviera vigilando este lugar, nadie nunca habia logrado comprobar o desmentir el hecho. La Fortaleza Maldita, le llamaban muchos. Tenia siglos sin estar habitada, y de cuando en cuando se escuchaban unos aterradores gritos, entre quejidos de dolor y alaridos de una mujer fúrica, tan terribles y espantosos, que incluso le hubieran puesto la piel de gallina al más valiente.

Existían historias de que aquellos gritos provenian del fantasma de la princesa que había habitado ese castillo, a quién le habian arrebatado su mayor tesoro, su hijo. Y que ahora no podía encontrar el descanso eterno, y vagaba por este castillo destruyendolo todo, enfurecida y sin una pizca de cordura ya.

-Verá mi Señor,- dijo el mounstro, temblando de miedo.- Cuando llegué mi compañero ya había sido destruido completamente. Tarde un buen rato en dar con el olor, puesto que de la nada había desaparecido. Cuando dí con el camino, vi a la chica esa que es ayudante de Koenma. Y luego, plaf- y al decir esto, chocó sus grandes y asperas palmas,- desapareció. Al parecer habí un campo de protección al rededor del templo. Cuando por fin pude entrar, ya no habia nadie.

-Al pareces han sido "evacuados", mi señor- terminó de relatar el mounstro, aun con el miedo impregnado palpablemente en su voz.

-Ya veo,- habló la voz de entre las combras.- Con que el cobarde del Rey ha isdo a refugiarse y pedir ayuda al Reikai. No importa ya, no podrian vencernos por muchas alianzas que hagan. Nosotros ganamos más y más territorios a cada rato- rió cruelmente aquella voz.

-Puedes retirarte- le indicó al mounstro.

Pero antes de que hubiese dado más de diez pasos, una flecha venenosa lo atravezó por atrás, pero justo donde quedaba su corazón, y el sirvinte murió al instante.

-Buen tiro- dijo la voz de entre las sombras.

-Pan comido- le respondió la tétrica voz de una mujer.- Con que Reikai, ¿no?. ¿Ahora que?, ¿va a pedir ayuda al Ningenkai?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La sala de juntas de Koenma bien podría haberse parecido a cualquier sala en alguna compañía prestigiosa.

Ésta era amplia, de paredes color marfil, un piso negro de granito, y muy lustroso, que parecía casi un espejo negro. Y el techo era tan alto, que bien podrían haberse construido dos pisos.

Al fondo había una especie de ventanal, pero que no tenia vista a ningun lado, pues se miraba todo negro. Esto era en realidad una gran pantalla.

También en la sala había una especie de enorme mesa ovalada y larga, de madera oscura, y muchisimas sillas acolchonadas, alrededor de la mesa.

Koenma se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, dándole la espalda a la pantalla. Mientras Ayame sentaba al grupo que estaba antes con Koenma, del lado derecho de él, Botan sentaba al Urameshi-gumi y agregadas, en el lado opuesto al otro grupo.

Luego de acomodados los grupos, Ayame y Botan se situaron a la par de Koenma, pero sin sentarse.

-Bien, antes de comenzar, creo que debemos presentarnos,- habló Koenma. Se notó un movimiento de impaciencia del lado derecho, pero Koenma, o no lo notó, o simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

-Éste es el Rey Enki- dijo Koenma, señalando al primero a su derecha. También estaban Mukuro, Yomi, algunos consejeros del rey, entre ellos.- Y este es el Gral. Shippo Taisho,- finalizó Koenma, señalando a un joven de cabello pelirojo, liso y atado en una coleta alta. Vestia una armadura simple, con el simbolo de las Tierrras del Oeste, y debajo denajo de esta, un traje de samurai, con una espada a su izquierda, y otros implementos que no reconocieron, amarrados a su cinto. El joven youkai no aparentaba tener más de diecisiete años, y poseía unos preciosos ojos verdes.

A la mención del nombre, Kagome levantó la vista, y la dirigió al joven, analizando sus razgos.

-No puede ser él,- pensó Kagome, frunciendo el ceño.- Debe de ser una coincidencia. Además, ellos vivieron hace mucho. Debe de ser eso.

-...Yukimura Keiko; Youko Kurama; y...-Kagome escuchó esto último y pensó que el joven aquel no sabia su nombre, por los que se dispuso a hacerlo ella.- Higurashi Kagome.

Ella se quedó pasmada por un momento, ¿cómo es que él sabía su nombre?, ¿qué era aquél lugar?, ¿y qué demonios tenía que ver ella en aquella bizarra reunión?.

Pero lo cierto era que ella tenía mucho que ver allí.

-El motivo por el cuál están aquí, es porque necesitan su ayuda en Makai,- dijo Koenma, viendo al Urameshi-gumi.

-Hay una especie de revolución formandose en Makai- habló esta vez Enki.- Hay un grupo de youkais que quieren unir los dos mundos. Que todo vuelva a ser como en la Era Tem-Huria.

-Pero... la Era Tem-Huria, ¿no era una leyenda?- preguntó Yukina con su suave y dulce voz.

-Oh, no- respondió el joven general.- No es para nada una leyenda. Yo viví en esa epoca.

- Pero, ¡eso es imposible!- saltó Yusuke.

-Lo imposible dejó de serlo hace mucho, Urameshi-san,- le respondió el general impasible.- Pero esas explicaciones no vienen al caso ahora.

Entre más y más oía Kagome, más dudas le surgían.

-Ahora bien- prosiguió Enki.- Lo que queremos es que ustedes lideren los ejercitos opositores a la revolución. Y nos ayuden a proteger al objetivo.

Los chicos asintieron, muy seriamente, dandose cuenta perfectamente de la gravedad del asunto.

-Pero que hacemos nosotroas aquí- preguntó Keiko timidamente.

-Es por seguridad suya, y precauciones- respondió Koenma.- Los chicos no podrán concentrarse en su deber sabiendo que ustedes están en Ningenkai sin ningún tipo de protección, y corriendo el riesgo de ser capturadas como rehenes. Y genkai les va a ayudar a los chicos.

-¿Y la hermana de Kazuma?- preguntó esta vez Yukina.

-Ella está aquí hace más de media hora- respondió Botan, adelantandose a Koenma.

-Ya se reuniran después- le dijo Koenma al menor de los hermanos Kuwabara.

-Perdone, yo... me parece muy bien lo que piensan hacer, pero creo que yo no tengo nada que ver aquí,- dijo Kagome, lo más respetuosamente que su creciente confusión le permitía.

Koenma se puso serio. Él ya había anticipado alguna reacción de este tipo por parte de la muchacha. Pero antes de que le pudiese responder nada, alguien se le adelantó.

-Tienes todo que ver, Kagome,- ella escuchó que él habló, con su voz fuerte y masculina.- Porque tu posees lo que ellos quieren usar para unir al Makai con Ningenkai nuevamente.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento tan rápidamente, que casi lo bota.

Hiei vió como aquella máscara de frialdad, que ella misma se obligaba a usar, se venía abajo. Sus ojos, que casi nunca dejaban ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, (o por lo menos así había sido desde que la había conocido), y que estaban fijos en los dorados de aquel youkai, mostraron un brillo diferete, con tantos sentimientos mezclados y reprimidos, que era dificil definir cada uno de ellos. Y en cuestión de nada estaban cristalizados. Había llevado una de sus manos a posarla sobre su boca, para ahogar un sollozo.

-Esto no puede ser- pensó Kagome, pero fue casi como un grito que solo ella pudo escuchar, dentro de su mente. Estaba en shock completo. Bajo la mano desde su boca hasta su cuello donde sujeto su colgante.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y otro en la boca del estómago, el cuál se revolvia con la nausea repentina que le había atacado, de el puro shock. Pero aún así debía decirlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Decir su nombre.

-Sesshoumaru...-dijo ella en un susurro, con la voz quebrada.

* * *

**Terminado el 10 de Abril de 2008, a las 07:07 P.M.**

**Notas de Autora: **Bien... Hasta aquí el capítulo 2. Dudas, dudas, dudas... calma!! Todas se resolveran a su tiempo. Y para todas sus fans... al fin apareció Sesshy!! Bueno, no hizo su "gran aparición", pero desde que escribi el capitulo en mi cuaderno (seee, escribo el fic en un cuaderno y luego lo transcribo a la PC), estaba escrito que así seria como terminaria. Me gusta dejarlos en la expectativa! Muajajaja... Bueno, tampoco soy tan mala, pero si los dejaré con la duda, aunque espero no tardarme otros dos meses en publicar el siguiente capítulo xD. (Supongo que con este comentario, ya casi me quieren matar n.nU). Creo que hasta allí mis "pequeños" comentarios de autora. Busquen las respuestas a sus reviews en: **http / groups . msn . com / Angels From Moonlight**  
(sin espacios y busquenlo en mi perfil)

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, animos, ideas, etc., en un review se les agradecera muchísimo!  
Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casialidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido. **

**Atte,  
Tomoe-chan **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Tú no Eres Ese que Alguna Vez Amé**

By

**Tomoe-chan**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**; asi como los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi**. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola wapas y wapos!

No estaba muerta... andaba de parranda! xD. Mas o menos. Pues resulta que al fin tuve mis tan merecidas vacaciones, y pues salimos. Creo que tendría que haber actualizado antes pero simplemente, de repente algo me dejo estancada y no podia terminar el capitulo. Pero finalmete, de la nada llegó la inspiración y pude escribir lo que me faltaba, que de hecho no era la gran cosa. Solo espero que me siga la racha de inspiración por otro par de dias más para escribir algo de el siguiente capitulo, y para poder escribir el cuento que tengo que hacer para mi clase de Literatura Universal. Y si es medio bueno talvez lo suba. En fin, espero que disfrunten el capitulo.

Y hoy tengo que celebrar! Me llegaron 14 REVIEWS! Wow! Muchisimas gracias! Y como siempre, las respuestas al fic estarán en mi comunidad de Msn Groups. Solo un par de cosillas más antes de el capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:**

En este fic va a haber shonen-ai (es lo más que puedo escribir), y parejas hetero.

**Significados:**

-Blabla- diálogo.

_"__Blabla"_ pensamientos, recuerdos, personas del otro lado de un teléfono, etc.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Tarde. Como odiaba aquella palabra. Pero así era su cruda realidad. ¿Por qué demonios le había pasado aquello? Esa simple sirvienta sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo. ¡Pero no!, sus instintos naturales decidieron despertar en ese momento.Y es que ella le recordaba tanto a alguien, y no podía (o más bien no quería) recordar quien.

Pero, ¿por qué, maldita sea, le tenía que pasar aquello?. Él ya no era un estupido crio con la hormona alborotada.

-Hemos llegado, mi lord- le informó uno de sus sirvientes.

Se bajó del carruaje con un porte magnífico. Su ropa y armadura, aunque eran más livianos y que marcaban su musculatura, no dejaban de darle protección y un cierto aire de realeza.

Aunque si lo pensaba de cierto modo, él ya sabia todo lo que se diría en aquella reunión. Y aunque no fuera así, después el joven Shippo le contaría todo. Ese chico se habia ganado su respeto a pulso. Por eso lo consideraba una especie de amigo, y le había permitido comprometerse con su "tesoro".

Lo guiaron hasta la sala de juntas, y mientras entraba, escuchó una voz que tenia mucho de no oir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Perdone, yo... me parece muy bien todo lo que piensan hacer, pero creo que yo no tengo nada que ver aquí,- dijo ella.

-Tienes tido que ver Kagome,- le deije, antes de que nadie más hablara. Por un momento quizo morderse la lengua, ¿por qué demonios la habia llamado por su nombre?.- Porque tu posees lo qu ellos quieren usar para unir al Makai**(1)** con Ningenkai**(2)** nuevamente.

Vi como aquella mujer pasaba a ser en un segundo, aquella chiquilla inocente de quince años, aquella que se habia empeñado en curarme. Vi como ahogaba un sollozo que fue solo audible para mis sensibles oidos, y luego apretaba con fuerza algo que colgaba en su cuello.

Y luego, la escuché susurrar mi nombre. Me produjo una sensación tan extraña, aunque no quise detenerme a analizarla en aquel momento.

-Tan oportuno como siempre,- me dijo, con una media sonrisa, Shippo.

No le respondí, y en vez de eso, me dirigí al Principe de Reikai.

-¿Ya terminaron?- le pregunté con mi tono monotono de siempre.

-Ya casi. Creo que lo único que nos falta es... er... lo del cuartel.

-Bien- dije yo. Si las cosas se iban a hacer, debian hacerse rápidaz y concisas.- Bueno, dejemonos de rodeos. Iran al cuartel, que es mi castillo. Sí, es en Makai. Es una zona habitable por ningens**(3)**. Deben llevar solo lo necesario. Lo que necesiten de ropa se les sera provisto allá. Viajaremos en mi carruaje. Sí, cabremos todo. Ahora, movámonos- el tono en que dije esto indicaba que no admitiria quejas, reclamos u oposiciones.

En poco tiempo se escuchó el sonido de sillas siendo movidas, pasos algo desganados y el murmullo de conversaciones entre los presentes.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de Koenma. Ese sujeto me daba risa, siempre con ese chupon infantil, fuera cual fuera su forma.

Cuando llegamos la chica de cabello celeste les dijo al grupo de ningens (pues casi todos lo parecian) que esperaran allí.

**(4)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan salió por una pequeña puerta, mientras Koenma se sentaba detras de su escritorio. De el otro grupo, solo se habian quedado Sesshoumaru y el Gral. Shippo.

Cuando ella volvió, venia con unos rectángulos de papel en la mano, y detras de ella una mujer joven de cabello color chocolate, alta, de piel morena y ojos cafes. Era la mayor de los Kuwabara, Shizuru, la cual portaba en su mado derecha su infaltable cigarrillo.

Y detras de Shizuru, el ogro azul, ayudante de Koenma, cargaba con dos mochilas.

-Usaremos portales para que vayan por sus cosas- dijo Koenma.- Iran primero Yusuke y Kurama.

Atravezaron los portales que Botan había creado, y en pocos minutos estaban de regreso. Al instante los pergaminos ardieron en fuego y no quedó rastro de ellos.

Ambos muchachos llevaban solo una micro maleta con la ropa estrictamente necesaria.

-Bueno, creo que solo fatarian Keiko-chan y Kagome-san- dijo Botan, viendo para todos lados. Porque era obvio que lo único que Hiei necesitaba era su katana**(5)**, y jamas se desprendía de ella.

La siguiente en ir fue Keiko, con Yusuke detrás de ella.

Regresaron depués de quince o veite minutos. A pesar de lo que esperaban, Keiko llevaba una maleta mas o menos pequeña. Era cierto que era mujer, pero también sabía en que momentos debía ser practica. Así que nada más llevaba unas cuantas mudadas de ropa de la época, un par de zapatos más, una _yukata**(6)**_ simple pero de un estampado muy bonito, y un _kimono**(7)**_ hermoso que le había dado su madre. Yusuke le había alegado por esto, pero ella se habia negado a dejarlo.

Keiko y Yusuke regresaron y el pergamino ardió.

Botan abrió un nuevo portal. Kagome dió un paso para entrer en él, pero antes de que pudiera moverse ni un ápice más, alguien la habia agarrado de los hombros.

-Me parece, Príncipe Koenma,- dijo quien la habpia agarrado de los hombros, el Gral. Shippo.- Me parece que debido a la importancia de Kagome, antes de que ella vaya por sus cosas, alguien deberia hechar un vistazo. Solo por precuaciones.

-Si, estoy de acurdo- le respondió él.- Aunque seria mejor que alguien la acompañara.

-Yo me podría ofrecer a tal acto,- ofreció el kitsune**(8)** mágico.- Claro, siempre y cuando, lord Sesshoumaru me lo permita.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qu...? ¡M-mmh-mmjmh!- comenzó a hablar Kagome, pero antes de que pudiera conmpletar alguna clase de oración coherente, fue callada por una mano de Shippo, quien sonreia nerviosamente.

Sesshoumaru, quien habia estado parado cerca del escritorio de Koenma y con los ojos cerrados, abrió estos, lo miró con impaciencia, y frunció el ceño.

A Shippo le salieron gotas en la cabeza y nuca, pero aun así hizo una pequeña reverencia, y luego se dirigió a Kagome, a quien ya habia soltado.

-Vamos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entraron ambos en el portal, y al salir de el otro lado de él se encontraron en una habitación ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

Habia un escritorio con muchos libros, unas hojas regadas por él, y una lámpara de mesa. En una silla se encontraban varias prendas de ropa.

También había un ropero empotrado contra una pared, en todo su largo y ancho. Se podia ver una cama tipo occidental simple en otra esquena, con una mesita y una gran ventana con cortinas simples de tela. A los pies de la cama, había un objeto negro de una forma rara, que Shippo no logró identificar.

Y finalmente, dos puertas. Una enfrente de la otra.

Kagome puso manos a la obra de inmediato. Tdo ese tiempo habia llevado consigo su pequeño maletin con ropa y sus espadas, que eran una _wakizashi**(9)**_, y un _tanto**(10)**_ que llevaba escondido en la parte interior de su pierna izquierda.

Abrió una de las puertas de su armario, y saco de ella una mochila grande, como aquella que usaba cuando buscaban los fragmentos de la perla Shikon, sol que esta era de color azul marino.

Del mismo lugar, saco unos paquetes pequeños, unos rollos de pergamino, un arco, un carcaj, una caja blanca y un poco pequeña con una cruz roja pintada, y unos zapatos simples.

Todo esto lo puso sobre su cama. Se dirigió al armario nuevamente y, abriendo otra puerta, sacó de unos cajones que habian dentro, varias mudadas de ropa, un par de trajes de miko**(11)**, y otras vestimentas.

Puso toda esta ropa también sobre su cama.

Con un suspiro abrió la mochila y comenzó a poner las cosas dentro, acomodando todo para que cupiera.

Un suspiro más se escapó de sus labios. Su mochila estaba casi llena. Apenas si le quedaba espacio para algo más, y las bolsas exteriores para algunos de sus artículos personales.

Se agachó a la par de su cama y sacó, de una especie de compartimiento secreo en la mesita, una cajita negra. La tomó con cuidado, casi con cariño. Aquello se lo había regalado su primer novio. Y si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, culaquiera hubiera dicho que era alguna cursileria.

Pero no. Su primer novio había sido un chico sucesor de una antigua familia de ninjas. Y aunque su primer acercamiento al chico no fue exactamente en un plan romantico, el accedió a enseñarle algo de sus tecnicas y ella a ser su novia.

El chico en verdad le había agradado. Lo habia querido mucho. Pero nunca amado. Luego él tuvo que irse lejos y ella, seguir con su vida.

Le dolió un poco, pero siguió adelante. Curioso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, cuando se enamoraba de algun chico, correspondida o no, simpre tenian involucrados a lo que sus antiguas amigas de la secundaria hubieran llamado "chicos porblematicos".

Suspiró de nuevo y guardó la caja, sin más miramientos, dentro de la mochila.

Se dirigió después a una de las puertas y entró a un baño pequeño, pero con sus comodidades. Una ducha, un WC, un lavabo y sobre este, una pequeña repisa con un espejo.

Abrió la repisa y de ella sacó un cepillo para cabello, uno para dientes, unas cuantas coletas, y una pequeña toallita.

Pero cuando salió del baño la vió. Su compañera, esa que le había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles, con la que había podido superar el pasado que tan doloroso era.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y a Shippo le bastó con verla para darse cuenta que aquel objeto que ella miraba con dolor y cariño mezaclados en sus ojos, era muy importante para ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con voz suave.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y con rapidez se acercó a su mochila, y metió las cosas que llevaba en una de las bolsas exteriores. Las lágrimas corrían desde sus ojos y por sus mejillas hasta su mentón, todas en silencio, y ella parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, al estar muy metida en sus recuerdos.

-¿Kagome?, ¿qué pasa?- le dijo Shippo, que ahora estaba a su lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Yo... lo que pasa...- suspiró, viendo hacie el objeto aquel, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se zafó de su abrazo.

-¿Kagome...?- insistió el kitsune mágico.

-Ya no importa- dijo en un murmulo, limpiando con insistencia las lágrimas que se empeñaban a salir, y reprimiendo con un esfuerzo descomunal por no ponerse a llorar como una verdadera Magdalena. Se dirigió nuevamente al baño.

A Shippo no le gustaba verla llorando. Nunca le había gustado. Si él pudiera hacer algo...

Se acercó a la mochila. Vió aquel objeto negro a los pies de la cama. Y después sonrió.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando Kagome regresó nuvamente, sus ojos habian dejado de tener un color rojo debido al llanto, su nariz era tenia su color normal, sus mejillas ya no estaban sonrojadas, el maquillaje de sus ojos ya no estaba corrido, y su respiracion era normal. Shippo vio como ella llevaba un par de cosas en las manos, mientras que ella observó como él tenia el objeto negro entre las suyas y lo examinaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Shippo, que fue el primero en hablar. Kagome pareció petrificada y desconectada del mundo por unos segundos, pero después reaccionó y le respondió.

-Es mi guitarra.

-¿Y para qué sirve?- Kagome sintió la necesidad de suprimir una suave risa que queria escaparsele. Haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, se sentia como si nuevamente estuviera en el pasado, con todos sus amigos, y con la insaciable curiosidad de Shippo, y sus preguntas, sus caras, sus dudas, su todo. De repente se sintió nuevamente feliz, nuevamente en paz, nuevamente querida, por esos que habia llegado a considerar una familia. Y de esa familia, era Shippo una especie de hermano pequeño al que ella siempre quizo cuidar por sobre todo, y visceversa.

-Basicamente, para crear musica, y para acompañarse cuando uno canta- le respondió mucho más relajada, y en su voz se podia percibir un cambio.

-¿Y sabes tocarla?- preguntó de nuevo Shippo, genuinamente curioso.

-¿Para que la tendría si no?

-Me encantaría oirte tocarla- le dijo calmado.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Kagome, incredula.

-No- respondió con una sonrisa.- Sería muy relajante escucharte tocar y cantar como cuando era pequeño y cantabas nanas para auyentar las pesadillas. En medio de tanta tensió por la guerra, definitivamente seria de mucha ayuda.

Kagome no sabía que decir. Le encantaba la idea de poderse llevar una de sus más preciadas poseciones, pero por otro lado sabía que no tenia donde llevarla y que seria un estorbo, y Sesshoumaru se enojaria, y...

-Deberías probar meterla en tu mochila- le dijo Shippo, cortando la linea de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo...?- atinó a decir Kagome. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que su mente reaccionara- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

-Ya lo dije antes, Kagome. Lo imposible, dejó de serlo hace mucho. Vamos, haz el intento.

Kagome, desconfiada, dejó las cosas que llevaba en las manos sobre la cama, y tomo la guitarra. Abrió la mochila lo más que pudo, y vió las cosas que habian dentro. Practicamente no le cabia ni un solo cuaderno. Pero hizo caso y se dispuso a hacerlo. Sabía que Shippo podia llegar a ser tan testarudo como Inuyasha, y mientras no se les demostrara lo contrario, seguirian firmes en su posición.

Suspiró y comenzó a meter la guitarra. Lo más que logro meter fueron unos cinco centimetros. Se le quedó viendo a Shippo con cara ceñuda. El simplemente le indico con un gesto que continuara. Dió un suspiro de frustración y siguió empujando. De repente las cosa que había abajo cedieron por el esfuerzo. La guitarra comenzó a adentrarse. Abajo, abajo, abajo...

Y finalmente, ya no había guitarra. Estaba completamente dentro de la mochila. Y esta, seguía intacta. Ni una sola costura jalada, ni puesta a su máxima resistencia. Nada.

-¡Cómo...!- jadeó Kagome, muy sorprendida.

A la par de ella, escuchó como el kitsune mágico simplemente reia.

-Magia- le dijo, y le regaló una sonrisa linda a una pasmada Kagome. _"Se me habia olvidado casi por completo la procedencia de este niño"_, pensó Kagome. Suspiró y movió su cabeza en resignación. Definitivamente, tanto tiempo al lado de Inuyasha hacia sus efectos.

-Veo que has mejorado- fue el único comentario que hizo la muchacha.

-Si ya tienes todo, podemos regresar.

-Hai**(12)**- respondió Kagome terminando de meter las cosas que tenia antes, dentro de otra bolsa exterior y cerrando la mochila finalemente.

Shippo tomó la mochila y se la puso en los hombros, mientras Kagome ajustaba el amarre de su wakazashi y se colocó el carcaj y su arco a la espalda.

-Vamonos- le dijo con una sonrisa, y atravezaron de regreso el portal.

* * *

**Terminado el 11 de Mayo de 2008, a las 01:33 P.M.**

**Notas de Autora: **Bien... Hasta aquí el capítulo tres. Al fin creo que un par de dudas han sido resueltas. Creo xD. Más Sesshy para sus fans!! Y a pesar de que vimos una buena aparición de él en el capitulo, siento que este se basó más en Kagome y Shippo. Lo siento si aun van un poco lento y todo, pero es que es necesario. Y por cierto, pongan mucha atención a los detalles, pues seran muy importantes en el futuro. Ya no me tardé dos meses... nada más uno xD (No me maten!! ñ.ñU). Lo siento, pero pase por un lapso de baja inspiración, eso y que me mandaron a hacer un par de poemas y cuentos para mi clase de Literatura Universal, y allí se fue la poca que tenía. Algo curioso que me pasó es que el viernes 9 de mayo, lei mi horoscopo y decia que iba a tenir mucha inspiració o algo asi para mis proyectos, y cabal, de repente me puse a escribir y ya. Solo que terminé hasta hoy por asuntos fuera de mi alcanze. Como habrán notado, hay unos numeros encerrados en paréntesis y negrita, a la par de unas palabras. Son para explicar estas, y que no se queden como "¿Y esto que es pues?". Voy a comenzar a poner esto en los siguientes capitulos. Solo espero que no salga mucho. Creo que hasta allí mis "pequeños" comentarios de autora. Busquen las respuestas a sus reviews en: **http / groups . msn . com / Angels From Moonlight**  
(sin espacios o busquenlo en mi perfil).

**Diccionario del capitulo:**

**(1)Makai:** Mundo demoniaco, o de los demonios

**(2)Ningenkai:** Mundo humano.

**(3)Ningens:** Humanos.

**(4):** Todo este pedazo esta relatado desde el POV de Sesshoumaru.

**(5)Katana:** La katana es un sable japonés (_daitō_), aunque en Japón esta palabra es usada genéricamente para englobar a todos los sables.

**(6)Yukata:** Un yukata es un kimono hecho de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente el kimono.

**(7)Kimono:** El kimono es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. El término japonés _mono_ significa 'cosa' y _ki_ proviene de _kiru_, 'llevar'.

Los kimonos tienen forma de letra "T" y llegan hasta los tobillos, con cuellos escote en "V" y amplias mangas. Hay varios tipos de kimonos usados por hombres, mujeres y niños. El corte, el color, la tela y las decoraciones varían de acuerdo al sexo, la edad, el estado marital, la época del año y la ocasión. El kimono se viste cubriendo el cuerpo en forma envolvente y sujetado con una faja ancha llamada _obi_.

**(8)Kitzune:** zorro.

**(9)Wakizashi:** La wakizashi es una espada corta tradicional japonesa, con una longitud de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. Su forma es similar a la de la katana, aunque el filo es generalmente más delgado y por tanto puede herir con mayor severidad a un objetivo desprotegido.

**(10)Tanto:** Es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal. A primera vista puede confundirse con una 'pequeña katana', pero su diseño difiere de tal manera que nunca se le podria atribuir tal consideración. Pese a que la estetica es idéntica, el diseño de la hoja, y la tsuka (mango) son sustancialmente más sencillos. Generalmente, por razones de etiqueta se porta en el obi (cinturón), aunque ciertamente se podía ocultar con relativa facilidad, gracias a su tamaño.

**(11)Miko:** sacerdotiza.

**(12)Hai:** Si.

* * *

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, animos, ideas, etc., en un review se les agradecera muchísimo!  
Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casialidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido. **

**Atte,  
Tomoe-chan **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Tú no eres Ese que Alguna vez Amé**

By

**LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**; asi como los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi**. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola wapas y wapos!

+Sale con un paraguas de acer por si los bombardeos+ Hummm... ¿Todavia hay alguien por alli que quiera leer este fic?. Bien, todo en esta vida tiene una buena explicación. O en este caso, yo lo llamo excusa. En fin, resulta que el ultimo bimestre estubo bastante cargadito (nos cambiaron como tres veces de maestros, entonces costo un poco enetnder todo). Si he de ser sincera, este capitulo ya estaba escrito en mi cuaderno desde hace mas de mes y medio o por alli. Pero en ese tiempo cabal entre a examenes finales. Y ¡oh! sorpresa, perdi uno. ¡JAMAS, de los jamases en mi vida me habia pasado eso! Pero por suerte a la hora de sacar promedio con todas las demás notas de todo el año pare ganando la clase (aunque con baja nota, eso si). Pero en fin, se acabo la escuela y todo eso... Y (aqui viene la excusa) me podia conectar desde la hora que yo quisiera hasta que me mandaran a dormirme. Para ese entonces ya habia avanzado un poco transcribiendo la hisoria a la PC... o en este caso, a una USB. Pero ¡no, tenian que robarmela!. Asi que me toco enpezar otra vez a copiar todo el capitulo de nuevo. El problema estuvo... en que no podia obligarme a mi misma a escribir más de una página. Me distraía con casi cualquier cosa. Al final, hace como dos dias pude terminar de transcribirla porque mi papá me quito el internet porque el tenia que trabajar, y todavia era temprano, y como me daba pereza trabajar el el AMV (Slideshow) que estoy haciendo de YYH (Además de que me enojaba porque a cada cinco minutos se me cerraba el programa solito y no me gusrdaba nada), y pues termine de copiarla (a mi nueva USB que esta llena de stickers).

Pero supongo que ya han de estar hartos de tanto blablabla (o quiza se lo saltaron al ver tanta cosa que escribi), asi que, a lo que importa, ¿no?. El capitulo pues esta algo tranquilo al principio, y más que todo es para ir desarrollando ciertas situaciones y emociones que tienen que darse para que luego todo "caiga en su lugar". Excepto por el final, que se pone emocionante.

Ya no me acuerdo ni cuantos RR's me llegaron del ultimo capitulo (y del no-capitulo). Wow... 13 de no-chap. Y ¿¡TRES!? del capitulo anterior (wow... con razon ni gana de escribir me dieron xD). Las respuestas al los RR's del fic **YA NO** estarán en mi comunidad de Msn Groups. Uno, porque me la cerraron, y dos porque de igual manera van a cerrar todos los MSN Groups. Asi que tratare de publicarlos en mi LJ (que por cierto, es nuevo). Solo un par de cosillas más antes de el capítulo. (Ya, ya casi termino).

**Aclaraciones:**

En este fic va a haber shonen-ai (es lo más que puedo escribir), y parejas hetero (Canons y fanons).

**Significados:**

-Blabla- diálogo.

_"__Blabla"_ pensamientos, recuerdos, personas del otro lado de un teléfono, etc.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

De todas las situaciones por las que podría haber pasado por su vida, definitivamente esta era una de las más incomodas por las que habia pasado. Después de que regresara por el portal, habian sido conducidos nuevamente fuera del imponente palacio.

Fuera de ese lugar los esperaba una docena de lo que podrian hacer pasado por guardias de seguridad en el mundo humano. Estaban vestidos de negro, portaban unas armas un tanto curiosas, que aunque no eran pistolas, podrian haber pasado por ellas. El rostro de todos era serio, y no decian ni una sola palabra. Solo hablo unas cuantas palabras con la chica de pelo celeste, "Botan" le recordó su mente, y solo fue uno, que parecia el lider de aquel escuadron.

Después se dirigió a Sesshomaru y a Shippo, les dijo un par de cosas, y acto seguido les hizo una seña a los demás. Media docena de hombres se apostaron alrededor suyo en una especie de formación que pretendia ser las veces de campo de seguridad, y otras de una especie de barrera de esas que hacen los de "Seguridad" en un concierto con artistas importantes. Kagome frunció el ceño.

Sesshomaru y Shippo se pusieron al frente de la comitiva junto con el lider del escuadrón de protección y otro integrante más, luego estaba ella junto a sus "protectores", y finalmente, los otros chicos que habian llegado con ella a ese extraño lugar, junto con la maestra Genkai. Y apostados alrededor de dicho grupo, los otros cuatro integrantes del escuadrón.

Asi como iban, comenzaron a caminar hasta su transporte. Cuando Kagome vio que el dichoso transporte no se encontraba a más de 25 metros de donde se encontraban, lo unico que cruzó por su mente fue el que tanta protección le parecia incomoda, ridícula y sin sentido. ¿A caso tan poca era la valoración de sus propios medios de protección? ¡No había pasado tanto tiempo aprendiendo artes defensivas en vano! Lanzó un suspiro de frustración y siguió avanzando.

Luego de caminar un poco, llegaron a su destino. Un bello carruaje antiguo de estilo berlina se dejó ver. Era imponente, con las formas justas, de un color negro lustroso, con ventanillas cerradas por medio de cortinas, pero con la modernidad de tener también vidrios en ellas. Un sirviente los esperaba junto a él. Y lo más curioso de toda la vista es que estaba tirada por...

-¿¡Gatos!?- le susurró Yusuke incredulo a Keiko. Keiko se debatia entre las sorpresa, la conmoción y la ternura al observar a los mininos que descansaban comodamente, lamiendo como si nada sus patitas y sus caritas.

Cuando Kagome los vió se le aguaron los ojos.

-¡Kirara!- susurró con duda y sorpresa en su voz.

-Sí y no,- le dijo Shippo a la par suya.

-¿Eh...?- fue lo que atinó a decir ella.

-Estos que ves aquí son los nietos de la Kirara que conociste. Pero la líder que ves allí- y señaló a la gatita de estaba hasta el frente y al centro.- Ella se llama Kirara II, porque es muy parecida físicamente y también de carácter a Kirara abuela.

-Kirara abuela es ahora la mascota personal de Rin- les dijo Sesshomaru detrás de ellos, antes de que Kagome pudiera preguntar algo más.- Si ya tuviste suficiente de explicaciones ¿podrías subir al carruaje?- agregó con un tono exasperado.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta, pero el escuadrón que la rodeaba a ella y a los demás se habían replegado, y ahora formaban un medio círculo el cual era cerrado por el carruaje, dejando a todo el grupo dentro.

-Mejor subimos- le dijo Shippo, tomándola suavemente de un brazo.

Cuando entraron en él, no se encontraron con los típicos asientos de carruaje donde cabían como máximo cinco o seis personas. Lo que vieron en vez de eso fue un lugar espacioso, que se parecía más a un compartimiento de tren. Tenía una ventana al fondo, y dos sillones de cuero y de aspecto suave y mullido, que se encontraban uno a cada lado de la ventana del fondo, y que llegaban hasta donde estaban ellos, en el marco de la puerta.

Sobre los respaldos de los largos sillones había unos espacios con rejilla, donde, suponía Kagome, se guardaba el equipaje.

Kagome se dirigió al fondo, y la siguió Shippo. Él le dijo que se sentara a la par de la ventana, mientras él guardó el equipaje de ella, que él llevaba cargando. Kagome, a través de la ventana, quedó con la vista del camino que dejaban atrás. Frente a Kagome se sentó Sesshomaru. A la par de Sesshomaru se sentó Shippo. Frente a este se sentó Keiko, con Yusuke a la par de la chica. Los demás se acomodaron, y Kazuma, de suerte, logro sentarse a la par de Yukina… pero frente a Hiei.

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, el sirviente hizo una pequeña reverencia, cerró la puerta y se montó en el espacio del cochero.

Dentro, todos ya acomodados, escucharon maullidos que pronto se convirtieron en rugidos. Y comenzaron a moverse a través de uno de los tantos puentes que se conectaban con el castillo.

-¿En serio estamos siento jalados por esos lindos gatitos?- preguntó Keiko, curiosa pero apenada. Como respuesta, recibió un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Shippo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es eso?- cuestionó nuevamente.

-Son gatos mágicos- le dijo Shippo.- es una manada que vive en los terrenos del palacio de Lord Sesshomaru. Son los descendientes de una gatita, vieja amiga mía.

-He oído de ellos,- comentó Yukina.- Son muy bonitos, pero hasta donde yo sabía, no eran muy amables.

-Son agresivos ahora, pero en el Tem-Huria, eran muy amables, y les gustaba estar con los niños ningens.

-¿Qué los hizo cambiar?- preguntó Kurama uniéndose a la conversación, ligeramente curiosos.

-La naturaleza hace cambiar radicalmente hasta a los más impensables- dijo con un aire ligeramente sombrío.

-Pero estos, al estar al cuidado y cariño de Rin, pues su naturaleza pacifica no ha cambiado, aunque si dan una buena pelea, yo personalmente me encargué de ello,- agregó con una sonrisa seductora y un guiño a las dos chicas que tenía casi enfrente.

Yusuke, al ver esto, abrazó más cerca de sí a Keiko, y le dirigió una mirada matadora a Shippo. Este se la devolvió con la misma intensidad. A Kagome le dio un poco de risa y nostalgia, pues era como ver a Inuyasha y a Kouga peleando; solo que esta vez ella no era el premio.

Por un periodo de unos veinte minutos sintieron el movimiento continuo y ligeramente accidentado del coche. Después pararon.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la maestra Genkai, seria. La tensión fue evidente. Quizá el Urameshi-gumi y las chicas confiaran en Koenma, pero no tenían un motivo en concreto para confiar en Sesshomaru y Shippo, pues para ellos eran meros extraños. Y por otra parte, no entendían bien de que se trataba todo ese asunto, que era extremadamente confuso, y cuyas explicaciones eran muy pocas. Ni siquiera sabían quién era aquella chica de cabellos negro azabache, que hasta hace muy poco era una desconocida. Muchos de ellos (por no decir que casi todos) se sentían en el aire, como si hubiese algo que no les habían dicho aun, y que posiblemente ni siquiera se habían planteado en contárselos. O al menos así se sentía Yusuke, quien había tomado un poco de sentido común después de vivir, un par de años, una vida "normal".

-Nada por lo que preocuparse,- la calmó Shippo. De la nada salieron unos cinturones que se entrecruzaron en sus torsos.

Hiei y Yukina fueron los más sorprendidos de todos, excepto por Shippo y Sesshomaru.

-¿Todos listos milord?- preguntó una voz que salió de quien sabe dónde.

-Listos,- fue la seca respuesta de Sesshomaru.

-Por favor, se les ruega que se mantengan calmados, y en sus lugares en lo que nos estabilizamos para entrar en la atmosfera- volvió a decir aquella voz que salía como de la nada.

-¿Atmosfera? ¿Estabilizarnos? ¿De qué está hablando?- exigió saber Hiei, quien se sentía bastante incomodo con la situación.

-No debe alarmarse, Hiei-sama- fue Shippo el que respondió.- al igual que las guías espirituales del Reikai, atravesamos las barreras entre Reikai y Makai, pero al ser el carruaje un poco más grande, atravesarlas es más difícil y… hemmm… movido,- le explicó.- Yusuke-sama no me dejara mentir cuando le aseguro que incluso un viaje solo en compañía de una guía espiritual es bastante movido,- agregó mirando al aludido. Kagome alejo su vista del paisaje que observaba y su mente fuera de las divagaciones en las que había estado pensando, para prestarle atención a toda aquella conversación. Al momento que volteaba a ver, notó como Yusuke asentía con un seco movimiento de cabeza. Aun así, Hiei no se tranquilizó.

Kagome observo como su sensei tenía las manos en puños, a sus costados, como tratando de aferrarse a un algo que no existía. Y pronto vio como una plantita se dirigía con una sola rama, verde y flexible, a uno de los puños de Hiei, y se enroscaba en uno de sus meñiques. Al instante sus hombros se destensaron bastante, y su pulgar acaricio ligeramente la ramita que se enrollaba en su meñique.

Ramita que curiosamente salía de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Kurama, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Notando esto, un ligerísimo rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, y sintió que sus orejas ardían. Desvió la mirada a la ventana, cuando Kurama le señaló imperceptiblemente con la mirada aquella unión, y luego le sonrió ligeramente.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, el carruaje retomó la marcha, cada vez más rápido, más rápido, más rápido…

¡¡PUM!!

El estomago se les subió hasta la garganta. O al menos así lo sintió Kagome. Keiko, quien estaba casi enfrente de ella, pego un gritito y se abrazo con mucha fuerza al brazo más cercano que tenia de Yusuke. Sesshomaru, a la par de la chica de ojos chocolate, frunció ligeramente el ceño, puesto que al ser un inu-youkai su sentido auditivo estaba mucho más desarrollado.

Justo cuando ya se acostumbraban a la idea de recorrer los cielos como se volaran en un avión, comenzó…

El carruaje se movía ligeramente, como si fueran turbulencias. Kagome, quien solo una vez había viajado en avión, pero que se había acostumbrado a los viajes en Kirara y llevada también por Inuyasha, no le puso mucha atención al asunto. Aunque, por otro lado, muchos de los otros pasajeros se tensaron.

El movimiento aumento, pero no fue sino hasta que el carruaje hizo un movimiento brusco, como los cambios de carril improvisados que hacen los autos de carreras para poder rebasar, que Shippo se preocupo, y Sesshomaru, quien había ido todo el viaje con los ojos cerrados, los abrió.

-¿Qué pasa capitán Xiun? ¿Por qué tanto movimiento?- preguntó Sesshomaru, serio.

-Faltan poco más de 25 kilómetros para entrar en el campo de protección que Lady Rin la gran miko **[1]** ha creado,- informo la voz que anteriormente habían oído.- Pero se nos acerca un ejército enorme de onis**[2]** menores que nos están atacando. Al parecer pertenecen al grupo de los rebeldes.

Sesshomaru frunció la nariz, como si fuese a morder a alguien, y los ojos se le volvieron rojos, y las marcas en su cara se volvieron más marcadas.

-Voy a salir a enfrentar a esos malditos. Una vez salga, aumenta la velocidad,- dijo con una voz grave y autoritaria.- Gral. Shippo, quedas a cargo de que la miko llegue a salvo. Y si no lo haces y mueres en el proceso, yo mismo te traeré de vuelta para matarte lenta y dolorosamente,- le advirtió al joven kitsune con una mirada que en verdad daba miedo.- Y sabes que lo haré.

Se soltó los cinturones, y en el techo se abrió una especie de ventanilla, por la cual salió como una bola de luz.

Kagome descorrió las cortinas que habían sido cerradas por ella misma hacía un rato, y con su vista entrenada logro ver lo que ocurría a pesar de la velocidad aumentada. Lograba divisar como la luz que era Sesshomaru se movía de un lado a otro eliminando onis. Pero aun así era demasiados. Era como ver nuevamente los ejércitos que Naraku les enviaba.

De repente vio como una centena de monstruos se le acercaban por detrás. También por la izquierda, y por la derecha. Y por delante. ¡Lo estaban rodeando! Como un impulso, también ella soltó su cinturón. Abrió la ventana a la par suya, y con destreza adquirida por la práctica de tantos años, disparó una flecha sagrada, con una fuerza y una potencia que Shippo no recordaba que tuviera cuando luchaban contra Naraku. Era tan poderosa que iluminaba casi tan fuerte como un pequeño sol.

Y era de una luz color rosa pálido, muy parecido a la luz que habían visto pocas horas antes ser emitida por el pecho de la chica.

-¡¡Sesshomaru!!- gritó Kagome, al tiempo que lanzaba la flecha, y que los onis cubrían por completo la bola de luz que era Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Terminado el 07 de Noviembre de 2008, a las 09: P.M.**

**Notas de Autora: **Bien... Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro. Como dije antes, este capitulo es algo asi como transitorio, pero importante como todos los demás. Owww!!! Sesshy se puso furioso. Ya sabran porque. Igual que yo, porque tenog que fumarme una buena razón, aunque mi mente ya casi tiene elegida cual es que será la razón, y la que explicará muchas cosas, y nos dejara con muchas más dudas. Les repito, pongan mucha atención a los detalles, pues seran muy importantes en el futuro. Ok... me tarde casi tres meses (o algo asi)... pero valiola pena, ¿no?. Y les prometo... bueno, no prometido, pero si voy a tratar de hacer los capitulos cada vez más largos para que de verdad valgan la espera. Creo que eso es todo por hoy. No me maten por favor, porque creo que ambos terminariamos perdiendo. Yo por no poder terminar el primer proyecto que me he prometido completar, y ustedes porque no tendrian un final. XD... es mentira, solo bromeaba un poquito. Creo que hoy hay muy pocas palabras en el diccionario, pero en caso de que faltara alguna, o si tienen alguna duda, escribanmelo en un review. Porque la verdad es que me subio mucho la fiebre y tengo mucha tos como para nadar revisando ahorita. Creo que despues de postear esto ire directo a la cama.

Busquen las respuestas a sus reviews en: http : / / laydi - tomoe . livejournal . com /  
(sin espacios o busquenlo en mi perfil).

**Diccionario del capitulo:**

**[1] Lady Rin la Gran miko:** Pretende ser como los nombres que se daban en la época medieval, de llevar el nombre y el sobrenombre, sugestivo a una cualidad o habilidad de dicha persona.

**[2] Onis:** monstruos de un nivel muy bajo. (¿Alguien recuerda todas las clases de youkais que habia en YYH? Bueno, pues son de la clase más baja).

* * *

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, animos, ideas, etc., en un review se les agradecera muchísimo!  
Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casialidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido. **

**Atte,  
LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Tú no eres Ese que Alguna vez Amé**

By

**LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**; asi como los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi**. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola wapas y wapos!

¡Actualizé! +_Que no es obvio? duh_+ Bien... la verdad es que iba actualizar despues porque habian cosas que queria poner en este capitulo, pero no se porque me volví a bloquear, y ya cuando lo pense un poco mejor, me di cuenta que eso que queria poner practicamente hacia un capitulo solo. Entonces lo deje hasta donde esta ahorita... y deberia haberlo actualizado antes (Lunes 1 de Dic.), pero ¡NO! La señorita queria que fuera actualizado el dia de su cumpleaños (Jueves 4 de Dic.), asi que por eso esta actualizado hoy. Asi que en vez de que... el dia de MI cumpleaños, YO les voy a regalar a USTEDES mis queridas lectoras, un NUEVO CAPITULO! Y vaya que esta emocionante. Bueno, quizá no pasa mucho relevante en cuanto a... EJEM.... Creo que mejor me cayo porque sino les voy a arruinar la sorpresa. Y espero que el regalo que ustedes me den sea un monton de reviews!!

¡Ah! Si alguien quiere que le responda su review, que lo escriba dentro del mismo, porque la verdad es que me da mucha pereza responderlos todos en mi LJ si ni siquiera se si los leen o no.

**Aclaraciones:**

En este fic va a haber shonen-ai (es lo más que puedo escribir), y parejas hetero (Canons y fanons).

**Significados:**

-Blabla- diálogo.

_"__Blabla"_ pensamientos, recuerdos, personas del otro lado de un teléfono, etc.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Después de aquel disparo todo se volvió negro para Kagome.

Sintió un calor agradable, y se arremolinó más en aquella suave cama y se cubrió más con aquellas sábanas calientitas. En la semi-inconsciencia, agradeció a quien fuera que la hubiera puesto en aquel confortable lugar. Poco a poco la neblina que reinaba en su mente se fue disipando hasta despertarse bruscamente, levantándose de la cama en la que estaba, y mareándose al instante.

-¿Qué demonios…?- susurró para sí misma, una vez el mareo pasó, cayendo en la cuenta de que aparentemente era la segunda vez que se desmayaba en ese día.

Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era de techo alto, con amueblado de un solo color, pero en diferentes tonos, que era muy bella en sí. Era de bellos colores azules, y transmitía una paz inmensa. Tenía una chimenea que estaba apagado, y tenía sillones antiguos y finos, en colores azul oscuro. Había una gran ventana que estaba tapada por dos grandes y gruesas cortinas. Y también repisas y gaveteros hechos en madera de un color oscuro, con pequeños detalles y grabados minuciosamente hechos.

Kagome estaba inmersa en la inspección de aquel lugar cuándo abrieron la puerta. Ella volteó a ver en aquella dirección, y se dio cuenta de que quien entraba era una joven doncella. Era una muchacha simple, sin muchos detalles que demostraran algún tipo de belleza excepcional.

-Veo que ya se ha levantado- dijo la doncella en un tono apreciativo.- Ha dormido usted un buen rato. Llegaron ustedes ayer en la tarde, pero ya casi es hora de que se sirva la cena.

Kagome movió ligeramente la cabeza en tono afirmativo, agradeciendo la información, y dándose cuenta que había estado dormida por poco más de un día.

-Miladi me ha mandado a ayudarla a cambiarse, dado que su ropa está en tan pésimo estado.

Kaome se le quedó viendo por unos momentos y parpadeó un par de veces. Y entonces recordó la pelea con aquél horrible monstruo. Y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hablando. Su blusa tenía unos grandes rasgones en la espalda, y estaba manchada de tierra hojas y sangre al igual que su pantalón. Y estaba segura de que su cabello estaba bastante desarreglado.

-Mi nombre es Tae, y miladi me ha pedido que sea su doncella mientras usted esté aquí,- contó la joven mientras ayudaba a Kagome a cambiarse y a peinarse. Cuando estuvo lista, Kagome se vio en un gran espejo que había en la habitación. Estaba vestida con el tradicional traje de miko, aunque este estaba confeccionado con tela más fina y que aparentemente protegía más. Se había negado a usar la simple coleta baja, clásica de las mikos de la era Sengoku, y en cambio había preferido una trenza floja que dejaba escapar unos mechones cortos cerca de su mentón, y su flequillo. Después de todo, ella no era Kikyo, y se rehusaba a hacer esfuerzo alguno para parecerse a dicha miko.

-Ya que está usted lista debo llevarla al salón donde la están esperando para algunas explicaciones- dijo Tae, tomando a Kagome de un brazo, indicándole que la siguiera.

-¿Explicaciones?- preguntó Kagome perdida. -¿Qué tipo de explicaciones?

-No sabría responderle- le dijo Tae.- Yo solo sigo ordenes; pero creo que tiene que ver con las personas que están reunidas con lord Sesshomaru, lady Rin, y el Gral. Shippo,- y con éste ultimo nombre, un ligero sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de la chica.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hacía apenas una hora que Sesshomaru había llegado. La batalla había sido dura, larga y cansada, puesto que los onis no paraban de aparecer. Y además debía de distraerlos a todos para que no viesen cuando el carruaje desapareciera al entrar en el campo de protección. Y tampoco podía arriesgarse a que quedara alguno vivo y que lo siguiera, revelando así la ubicación de su castillo.

Cuando por fin pudo dirigirse a su hogar, llegó herido, pero se negó a ser atendido aun, ni siquiera cuando su hija se lo pidió. En cambio se dirigió a hablar con Shippo y a que le informara de la llegada del carruaje y sus pasajeros. Éste le conto que habían llegado sin problemas, que él había hecho una trampa y había hecho ilusiones falsas del carruaje que habían salido en diferentes direcciones por si alguien los seguía. Pero cuando le dijo que Kagome se había desmayado y que no despertaba desde la tarde anterior, Sesshomaru salió disparado hacia la habitación donde la habían colocado.

Entro como un desesperado a la habitación, ordenándole a la doncella que se retirara. Shippo llegó pocos minutos después que él, y se paró a la par suya. Le relató cómo fue que Kagome al ver que estaba siendo emboscado por una horadada de onis, impulsivamente había lanzado una flecha con una cantidad increíble de poder, y que después se había desmayado. Entonces comprendió el lord de las Tierras del Oeste que había sido aquella cálida luz que había eliminado a una parte de los onis que lo habían rodeado. Shippo también le dijo que era razonable su desmayo, teniendo en cuenta que en el Ningenkai también había sido atacada por un youkai poco después de haber terminado un exhaustivo entrenamiento, según le había contado la maestra Genkai.

El inuyoukai**(1)** que se había mantenido observando a la joven desde el marco de la puerta le dijo a Shippo que no faltaba mucho para que la joven se despertara, y que reuniera a todas las personas que habían venido para ayudarlos con los rebeldes. Se dio la vuelta y sin más palabras se dirigió a una sala que servía las veces de sala de reuniones y otras de sala de espera en lo que el comedor estaba listo para que los habitantes fueran a comer.

Sesshomaru se encontraba ahora sentado en un gran sillón, sus invitados, como Rin los había llamado, sentados en sillones cercanos, y arrodillada frente a él, la antes mencionada se dedicaba a curar sus heridas. No tenía muchas que fueran físicamente mortales, pero si una muy grande en su orgullo. Le dolía fuertemente el no haber estado lo suficientemente atento como para notar que lo habían rodeado. Y le dolería mucho más aceptar que aquella chiquilla lo había salvado… por segunda vez.

"_No_" lo corrigió su mente. "_Ya no es más una chiquilla, es una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra._"

Mientras cerraba los ojos, soltó una especie de gemido mezclado con un gruñido. Rin se asustó un poco, pues en ese momento estaba cosiendo un corte ligeramente profundo en su hombro.

-¿Le duele mucho padre?- preguntó Rin preocupada.

-No, estoy bien,- respondió él secamente. Hacía mucho que Rin había pasado de ser su ningen protegida a ser su hija; y aunque muchos no lo aceptaran, la chica, de un aspecto de diecisiete años ahora, había demostrado tener un carácter y espíritu tan fuerte como el de su padre postizo.

Sesshomaru se maldijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta que ni siquiera pensando en el parentesco que tenía con aquella niña que había dejado de serlo hace mucho y que ahora llamaba su hija, podía deshacerse de las reacciones que provocaba en su cuerpo el simple hecho de recordar a la pelinegra; una mujer hecha y derecha que respondía al nombre de Kagome.

"_Es la impresión que me causó verla tan cambiada después de tanto tiempo,_" se repitió mentalmente como un mantra, mientras Rin terminaba de curarlo y vendarlo.

Rin acababa de poner el último vendaje cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala donde Sesshomaru, Rin y Shippo estaban reunidos con los otros huéspedes del castillo. Tae entró por ella e hizo una profunda reverencia, antes de anunciar, con la cabeza gacha, a la persona que ella guiaba.

-La miko Kagome-sama ha despertado y la he traído como Lady Rin ha ordenado.

Kagome entró en la estancia y se quedó parada sin saber que hacer. Detrás de ella, Tae salió y cerró la gran puerta.

Rin se levantó de su posición para acercarse a Kagome y abrazarla, para luego guiarla a un sillón cercano donde la chica tomó asiento.

-Kagome-sama, gracias por ayudar a mi padre- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón donde estaba Shippo sentado.- No sé cómo habría terminado sin su ayuda.

Kagome estaba shockeada. Definitivamente esa era la pequeña Rin que conoció en la era Sengoku. Sólo que ya no era pequeña. Era una joven hermosa, de su estatura, y aparentemente, una miko también, dedujo Kagome al ver su vestimenta.

Pero lo que la shockeaba más era su parecido con ella misma, y el hecho de que se veía de apenas diecisiete años. Y si no le fallaban los cálculos, eso no podría ser posible, pues ella tendría que tener unos quinientos años de edad. Y ningún humano había llegado a vivir tato tiempo. Obviamente, se estaba perdiendo de algún detalle, concluyó Kagome.

-Yo estaba bien sin tu ayuda,- replicó Sesshomaru, obviamente enojado.

-Sí, eso puedo notarlo perfectamente- le respondió Kagome, señalando sus heridas vendadas, mientras se paraba y caminaba con paso decidido hacia él. Esa actitud de no aceptar ayuda de nadie era muy parecida a la que tenía Inuyasha. Y esa actitud la exasperaba. "Hermanos tenían que ser," se dijo mentalmente con un suspiro de frustración.

Mientras Sesshomaru se levantaba también, los otros presentes se quedaron perplejos. Sesshomaru no parecía una persona a la que le gustara que le respondiesen. Eso demostraba dos cosas, o que Kagome era muy valiente, o muy tonta. O al menos así lo pensó Shizuru, mientras observaba la escena y encendía un cigarrillo.

-Lo tenía todo controlado,- dijo Sesshomaru entre dientes, tratando de controlar su temperamento.- No hacía falta que lanzaras esa flecha, estaba consciente de lo que pasaba.

-Sí, claro- dijo sarcásticamente Kagome.- ¿¡Tan consciente de lo que pasaba como la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, y que terminaste perdiendo un brazo gracias a una de mis flechas!?

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Kagome antes de poder pensar en que era lo que decía. La pelinegra paró en seco, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sesshomaru la miró primero perplejo, incapaz de creer lo que había dicho, para luego mirarla con furia, a través de sus ojos que se habían vuelto rojos. Y en un movimiento que nadie hubiera previsto, la tomó del cuello, y con una velocidad increíble la empujó contra la pared más cercana.

Tal era la impresión de Kagome que Sesshomaru la tenía levantada unos cuantos centímetros del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo. Sus garras presionaban fuertemente la piel bajo estas, pero el shock no permitía a Kagome sentir el dolor. La furia de Sesshomaru disminuyó súbitamente al darse cuenta de algo. No era él el único que sufría reacciones físicas por la presencia del otro.

Lo sentía. Lo olía. Lo veía.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos hacía que sus torsos se rozaran y que el cuerpo de Kagome reaccionara inconscientemente. Del cuerpo de la chica emanaba un ligero aroma que lo podía llegar a hacer perder la cabeza. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y Sesshomaru sabía que no era de la impresión o por el golpe. Sonrió con una mueca de burla y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

-Te sugiero no volver a decir eso, o las consecuencias serán peores- le susurró muy bajito en el oído, pero con un claro tono de advertencia.

Pero Kagome estaba muy ocupada procesando otras cosas como para darse cuenta de ello. Mientras él hablaba, el cálido aliento rozaba el sensible oído de la chica, haciendo que temblara de los pies a la cabeza, gracias a los escalofríos que la recorrieron. Sesshomaru sintió esta reacción a través de su mano y su torso. Satisfecho con la reacción, la soltó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, dio media vuelta, le dio un ligero vistazo a Kagome que ahora estaba en el suelo recostada contra la pared, para luego dirigirse a Shippo.

-Las explicaciones,- le dijo simplemente, y se marchó.

Después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, Kagome se levantó de su humillante posición y caminó lentamente a su asiento.

Shippo y Rin voltearon a verse por un segundo, antes de que el primero se levantara y se acercara a la miko, conduciéndola con suavidad al sillón donde él y Rin estaban sentados.

Shippo tomó una taza y la tetera que estaban en una mesita cercana, y preparó un té especial que después ofreció a una temblorosa Kagome.

-Es fácil suponer que muchos de ustedes querrán saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí, porqué no les hemos explicado casi nada y porqué tanto secretismo,- empezó Shippo.

Como respuesta, obtuvo un par de resoplidos impacientes por parte de Yusuke y Kazuma, y un "Hn" cortesía de Hiei.

-Les pido perdón por esto, y resolveré todas sus dudas cuando el momento llegue. Pero para comprender mucho de esto, debemos empezar por el principio de todo este asunto…

* * *

**Terminado el 1 de Diciembre de 2008 a las 07:15 P.M.  
**

**Notas de Autora:** Veamos... ¿por donde comienzo? Creo que sera por... Sip, Kagome desmayada. Vamos, que nadie queda consciente después de lanzar tanto poder Y haber sido atacado antes, MÁS el hecho de que no iba muy bien descansada Y había entrenado antes de todo este lío. Por cierto, por si no había quedado claro antes, Hiei es el sensei que está entrenando a Kagome en lo de la espada. Porque bizarra razón lo hace, ya lo veremos más adelante (O sea, que todavía me tengo que fumar esa razon y que quede coherente y de acuerdo a su personalidad).

Otro asunto aqui es que no estoy muy segura de si Tae (la doncella de Kagome) va a jugar un papel importante o no. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, pero no estoy muy segura de si lo voy a usar o no. ¿Ustedes que piensan?

¡Ah! Por fin estamos comenzando a ver lo que a muchas aqui les interesa: el Sessh-Kag! Es cierto que no es amor lo que sienten, sino mas bien una especie de atracción fisica y sexual. Y además sienten un cierto respeto por la otra persona, a pesar de que Kagome haya metido las patas por andar de impulsiva por todos esos años que se "reprimio" por asi decirlo. Y aqui va otra pregunta que QUIERO que me respondan en sus reviews: ¿La descripcion de ese momento Sessh-Kag las hizo erizarse y sentir escalofrios igual que Kagome?. Si asi fue, entonces logré lo que quería. (Por que por lo menos a mi si me dio, y eso que yo lo escribo).

Y quisiera que me pusieran en sus reviews que parte fue la que más les gusto del capitulo, de lo que va de la historia, y si ya tienen idea de cuales van a ser todas las parejas (hay una o dos alli que no muy se han dado a ver, asi que quiero saber si ya lo descubrieron).

**-**Y la ultima pregunta, y que va a tener PREMIO... (que premio aun no se, pero ya vere que poner de premio):

**¿Cómo o por qué creen que Rin ha vivido tanto tiempo y se ve de tan solo diecisiete años?**

Calificaré de la siguiente forma: Yo ya tengo la razón pensada, asi que premiaré a la que acierte o que más se acerce a la respuesta. No se preocupen, que en el proximo capitulo estará la explicación a esta duda (espero yo), y a muchisimas más!

¡Ah! Y no me esperen hasta dentro de un mes y medio o algo asi, porque me voy de viaje y no voy a tener PC. Y comienzo el ultimo año de la escuela, asi que...

**Diccionario del capítulo:**

**(1)** Inuyoukai: Demonio perro (O algo asi va la traducción).

* * *

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, animos, ideas, etc., en un review se les agradecera muchísimo!**

**  
Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casualidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido.  
(Especialemente porque hoy es mi cumpleaños).**

**Atte,  
LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

PD: En caso de que a alguien le interese... Mañana voy a ir a ver a Patito Feo, que vine aqui a mi pais. xD


	7. Capitulo 6

**Tú no eres Ese que Alguna vez Amé**

By

**LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**; asi como los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi**. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola wapas y wapos!

¡Actualizé después de un siglo! +_Mira por todos lados_+

¿Aún queda alguien por allí?

Pues sí, sigo vivita y coleando. Aunque la parte de viva aun la dudo un poco. ¡En mi escuela me matan con tantas tareas! T-T... Eso me pasa por estar en el año de graduación. En fin, creo que es algo que no les interesa. Finalmente les traigo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Recien salidito del horno!... digo, de mi cabeza. Mas o menos. Es que era mucha informacon que tenia que recolectar, corroborar y armar dentro del capítulo. Perdón si los atasqué de información que muchos de ustedes puede que ya sepan, pero era necesario que los personajes de YYH supieran eso, porque no pueden magicamente saber todo eso. Ya verán a que me refiero.

¡Ah! Si alguien quiere que le responda su review, que lo escriba dentro del mismo, porque la verdad es que me da mucha pereza responderlos todos en mi LJ si ni siquiera se si los leen o no.

**Aclaraciones:**

En este fic va a haber shonen-ai (es lo más que puedo escribir), y parejas hetero (Canons y fanons).

**Significados:**

-Blabla- diálogo.

_"__Blabla"_ pensamientos, recuerdos, personas del otro lado de un teléfono, etc.

Ya no los molesto mas... y vamos con el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Con una indicación de un sirviente cercano, pasaron todos al comedor, antes de que Shippo comenzara con las explicaciones.

Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa, y Shippo pidió a los sirvientes que se retiraran, que él se encargaría de todo a partir de ese momento. Una vez hubieron salido todos los sirvientes, desde su puesto, a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa, que estaba vacía, invocó un conjuro que se expandió por todo el comedor.

-Lamento si los he hecho esperar mucho tiempo, y haberlos dejado en la expectativa, pero en estos tiempos difíciles, uno nunca sabe quién podría ser un espía del enemigo- explicó Shippo, sentándose cansadamente en su silla. -Lo que acabo de ponerle a la habitación es un hechizo protector sonoro. Todo lo que se diga aquí, literalmente, se quedara aquí. Nadie podrá oír lo que se diga aunque trate de espiar por alguna rendija. En fin,- dijo, y con un movimiento de la mano, la comida fue servida en los platos de los invitados.

-Empiecen a comer por favor,- dijo Shippo, dando él el ejemplo. Una vez que dio un par de bocados, y sus invitados hubieran hecho lo mismo, comenzó a hablar:

-Creo que tendría que comenzar por decirles que actualmente, en el Makai han estado habiendo unas rebeliones menores que se han opuesto al sistema que se impuso no hace mucho de escoger un rey temporal por medio de un torneo. Al principio se logró controlarlas, pero aparentemente hubo muchos grupos menores que comenzaron a contagiarse con la idea. Al principio creímos que se trataba de una simple expansión de la idea, pero encontramos a grupos de onis demasiado estúpidos como para poder tener ideas por sí mismos. Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que estos pequeños grupos tienen un jefe, una mente superior que esté detrás de todo esto.

-Después de un tiempo encontramos la "razón" fundamental de estas rebeliones. Ahora que ya no existe barrera entre Makai y Ningenkai está abierta, muchos humanos entran accidentalmente por estas aberturas. Al parecer, muchos de los Alborotadores son onis o youkais menores que se alimentan de humanos. Y después encontramos que la misión detrás de todos estos Alborotadores es una en común: encontrar a la sacerdotisa inmortal que posee dentro de sí la joya capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo,- Kagome se atragantó un poco al escuchar esta última información. Así que esa era la razón por la cual muchos onis habían aparecido en su época tratando de conseguir la Shikon no Tama. Los demás invitados prestaron mayor atención en este punto, pues muchos de ellos había oído alguna vez, en la versión humana o demoniaca, la leyenda de la joya que cumplía cualquier deseo.

-Muy pocos youkais existen vivos que conozcan la verdadera historia de la leyenda de la Shikon no Tama, el nombre original de la joya de los deseos. Lo que nos lleva nuevamente a la teoría de que hay un youkai antiguo y posiblemente poderoso detrás de toda esta rebelión.

-Yo fui uno de los pocos testigos presenciales que quedan vivos de dicha historia. Pero dejaré eso para después, pues primero les hablaré de que es lo que creemos que impulsa esta búsqueda de la perla.

-Hace muchos cientos de miles de años en el tiempo de Makai, no existía este mundo. De hecho solo existían dos mundos. El mundo donde vivían youkais y humanos juntos, y el mundo donde vivían los dioses y las almas. Pero Enma al darse cuenta que los youkais estaban aniquilando a los humanos decidió que estos no estaban hechos para vivir en un mismo mundo. Así que separó a las dos clases y creo el Makai y el Ningenkai. Este hecho, en el tiempo de los humanos, no pasó hace mucho, de hecho, fueron solo unos 600 años, puesto que la memoria de los humanos es muy pequeña y olvidan fácilmente, o convierten lo que alguna vez creyeron cierto en simples historias y leyendas para asustar a los niños. Mientras que en Makai pasaron más de 100,000 años, puesto que la mamoria de un youkai es mayor. Con el tiempo, también las historia de cosas como la Shikon no Tama se fueron convirtiendo en leyendas, y aunque muchos convirtieron en leyenda la época en que los humanos y los youkais vivían en un mismo mundo, jamás se olvidaron de su existencia, y mucho menos dejaron de ansiar el sabor de sus cuerpos.

-Los youkais que vivieron en esa época, eventualmente murieron. Unos pocos sobrevivimos de una manera que aun no termino de comprender yo mismo. Hace apenas unos mil años en Makai que nosotros, me refiero a lord Sesshomaru, Kirara y yo, fuimos liberados de nuestro letargo. Aparentemente fuimos puestos a "dormir" por un muy largo tiempo para que nosotros los youkais con capacidad de racionar, y que estuvimos estrechamente relacionados con la Shikon no Tama, habláramos o desmintiéramos las que ahora son leyendas.

-¿Los estrechamente relacionados con la Shikon no Tama?- interrumpió Kagome. -¿Quiénes específicamente?

-Pues de momento sólo sé de lord Sesshomaru, Kirara y yo que hayamos sufrido dicho estancamiento en el tiempo. Aunque me parece que oí no hace mucho varios rumores de que Inuyasha seguía vivo. Puede o no que sea él, pero lord Sesshomaru no ha entrado en contacto con él, pues no ha habido necesidad de su alianza. Koga aun sigue vivo y no hace mucho que se comprometió finalmente con Ayame. Y Soten, la menor de los hermanos Relámpago, se ha presentado ante lord Sesshomaru como aliada a cambio de su protección. Según lo relatado por estos tres, ellos también sufrieron una especie de estancamiento,- les explicó Shippo.

-¿Soten Raiju?- preguntó Kurama amablemente.

-Si, en efecto,- respondió Shippo contrariado.- ¿La conoces?- preguntó intrigado Shippo.

-Sí, Youko en algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla,- explico Kurama.

-¿Youko? ¡Ah, sí! El kitsune ladrón,- se respondió a si mismo Shippo. – ¿He de suponer que eres la reencarnación de él?

Kurama asintió con la cabeza, mientras que tomaba un bocado. Shippo le agradeció mentalmente la interrupción a su pariente de raza. Sabía que la información que les había dado anteriormente era difícil de creer y de procesar, por lo que todos necesitarían un respiro antes de que prosiguiera con las explicaciones. Estaba seguro de que esa cena iba a ser bastante larga.

Suspiro para sus adentros, y comió un poco antes de seguir hablando. Los otros siguieron comiendo en silencio, tratando de digerir todo, y no precisamente la comida.

-Hace un par de meses recibimos un mensaje de parte del Rey Enki y otro de Reikai, para que les compartiéramos la información de la cual ellos misteriosamente carecen. Parece que hubo un ladrón que se infiltró hace un par de decadas en sus archivos y robó todo lo concerniente a cómo y dónde se encontraba la perla ahora.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver la perla esa en todo este asunto?- preguntó Yusuke exasperado.

-Tiene todo que ver- dijo Shippo con un aire sombrío.- El objetivo principal de los Alborotadores en este momento es capturar a la sacerdotisa inmortal y sacrificarla, para extraer de su cuerpo la Perla de las Cuatro Almas, y utilizar esta para unir a Makai y Ningenkai en un mismo mundo nuevamente. Ahora que la barrera ha desaparecido, es más fácil de hacer.

-Pero, ¿una sacerdotisa inmortal?- preguntó Hiei, abriendo la boca por primera vez después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo.- Ningún humano puede ser inmortal, a menos que sea un guía espiritual.

-No, en efecto, no puede existir ningún humano inmortal,- concedió Kagome.- Pero si pueden existir portales de espacio-tiempo que permitan a un humano viajar entre épocas.

-¿Un portal de qué?- dijo Keiko.

-Un portal de espacio-tiempo, como un agujero negro, un gusano de tiempo. ¿Como los que Einstein formuló para explicar sus leyes y teorías de relatividad?- preguntó Kurama a Kagome.

-Sí, vendría siendo en teoría algo parecido a eso- confirmó Kagome.

-Creo que es momento de relatarles mi parte dentro de esta historia,- dijo Kagome, tomando la palabra.- Como muchos habremos escuchado, en la versión que sea, existió hace muchísimo tiempo una sacerdotisa muy poderosa llamada Midoriko. Midoriko tenía un poder espiritual tan poderoso que podía purificar a mil onis con sólo una flecha espiritual. Y podía purificar hasta diez youkai de una sola vez. Pero un día tuvo que pelear con una enorme cantidad de monstruos. Peleó por siete días con sus respectivas noches contra todos estos monstruos que eran comandados por el gran señor youkai Magatsuhi.

-Pero se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir combatiendo a tantos youkai, así que reunió lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas, y purificó a todos los monstruos, muriendo ella y Magatsuhi, y sellándolos a todos dentro de su corazón. Así fue como fue creada la Shikon no Tama. Después de creada, fue pasando de generación entre las sacerdotisas que la protegían para que la perla siempre fuera pura, y no se corrompiera. Pues siempre se creyó que las almas de Midoriko y de los monstruos aun siguen peleando dentro de la perla, y que el estado de esta se ve influenciado por la persona que la tenga en su posesión.

-Al pasar de generación en generación, llegó finalmente a las manos de mi encarnación pasada, Kikyo. Pero existía un ser maligno en ese tiempo que la ambicionaba y que la engaño a ella y a…- se cortó un momento, pero prosiguió.- Y a su amado. Así los engañó a ambos, y fue como trató de robar la Shikon no Tama. Por lo que Kikyo pidió que quemaran su cuerpo junto con la perla, así no habría forma de que ésta pudiera ser robada. La Shikon no Tama reapareció cuando nací yo, pues soy la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa. Al cumplir los 15 años, fui raptada por un youkai que me llevo de regreso 500 años antes de mi época a través de un pozo que interconectaba ambos lugares.

-Una vez allí, descubrí a Inuyasha, el amado de Kikyo, el cual había sido sellado al Árbol Sagrado. Lo liberé para que derrotara al monstruo que me había raptado y había robado la Shikon no Tama. Después de eso la perla fue robada nuevamente por un demonio cuervo, y yo tratando de rescatarla, les disparé tontamente una flecha al cuervo, y siendo que no tenía yo muy buena puntería en ese entonces, además de atravesar el cuervo, hice que la perla se dispersara en cientos de fragmentos.

-Tuve entonces que darme a la tarea de recolectar dichos fragmentos, con ayuda de personas que se vieron relacionadas con ella. El problema estuvo en que muchos demonios ansiaban poseer aunque fuera solo un fragmento, pues un solo fragmento podía hacer que aumentara su fuerza 10 veces. Así que nos topamos con uno de los seres malignos más grandes y despiadados que el mundo pudo haber conocido en esa época. Se llamó a si mismo Naraku, y tuvimos que luchar con él para obtener los fragmentos que él tenía de la perla, que era casi la mayoría. Una vez derrotado Naraku y de completada la perla, decidí que lo mejor para protegerla sería devolviéndola una vez más adentro de mi cuerpo.

-Me di cuenta que estando dentro de mi cuerpo podría yo protegerla, y que aunque yo muriera, la perla seguiría al cuidado de mi alma, hasta que volviese a reencarnar, por lo que no habría forma de que nadie más la pudiese usar para pedir un deseo vano y maligno. Me llegaron a llamar la sacerdotisa inmortal debido a que viajaba entre esta y aquella época, y muchos en este tiempo siguieron creyendo que la Shikon no Tama seguía existiendo junto cun la sacerdotisa que habia vivido mas de 500 años dedicandose solamente a cuidar de la joya, sin comer o dormir.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en un shock temporal, al ver cómo, efectivamente, del pecho de Kagome se desprendía una pálida luz rosada.

-A los pocos meses de haber regresado permanentemente a mi época, comencé a preguntarme por qué habían desaparecido los monstruos. Encontré en un viejo libro la leyenda que relataba la "separación de los mundos", y acepté, aunque con dudas, esa versión. Un año después de eso, comenzaron los ataques por parte de demonios menores. Fueron muy esporádicos y sin ningún patrón lógico, pero aun así, el primer ataque que recibí me hizo hacerme consciente del hecho de que si iba a proteger la perla, y existían aún demonios que se sentían atraídos por su poder, debía de aprender más que sólo arquería. Ya no tenía a mis amigos para protegerme de esos demonios que aparecían más frecuentemente; debía valerme por mí misma. Así fue como aprendí combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esgrima, técnicas ninja, y todo aquello que me ayudara a protegerme y a proteger la perla.

-Creo que eso responde a sus dudas, Urameshi-san,- dijo Kagome dirigiéndole una semi-sonrisa al susodicho. Éste se quedó con los ojos como platos cuando escuchó el comentario de la chica.

-¿Lees las mentes?- preguntó Yusuke, con un ligero tono de conmoción. Kagome respondió que no con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No, pero recuerdo haber escuchado partes de la conversación que tenían con Genkai-sensei poco antes de volver completamente al mundo de los conscientes- explicó Kagome.- Por cierto, les pido perdón por mi comportamiento antes. No era mi intención ser grosera o arisca con ustedes, pero la experiencia me que enseñado a no confiar en cualquiera- agregó, con una inclinación formal.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza en señal de que le perdonaban, y se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que más decir. Así transcurrió lo que restó de la cena en un silencio incomodo.

Una vez que todos hubieron terminado Shippo, como buen anfitrión, se levantó de su asiento.

-La misión aquí es básicamente proteger de Kagome, para evitar de que utilicen la Shikon no Tama para el fin que maquinaron, y comandar los ejércitos que luchan contra las horadadas de Alborotadores, que atacan a las villas cercanas, y que están bajo el cuidado de Lord Sesshomaru. Si están de acuerdo con esto, les pediré entonces que se reúnan milord, algunos asesores de guerra y conmigo mañana para decidir cuáles serán sus funciones,- les dijo diplomáticamente a los reikai-tantei y a la maestra Genkai.

Estos afirmaron con la seriedad propia del asunto, indicando que estaban de acuerdo con las disposiciones. Entonces Shippo se dirigió a Kagome y a las mujeres restantes.

-No sé si es adecuado pedírselos, pero en éste lugar se necesita de bastante ayuda con las familias y huérfanos de los soldados- comenzó Shippo, sin saber cómo proseguir.

-Creo que hablo por nosotras tres- dijo Keiko, señalándose a sí misma, a Shizuru y Yukina,- cuando digo que estaríamos contentas de ayudar aquí. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer en agradecimiento por su hospitalidad y la protección que nos brindan,- terminó de decir Keiko, siendo apoyada con movimientos de cabeza por parte de sus amigas. Shippo les agradeció a las jóvenes con una sonrisa.

-¿Kagome…?- preguntó a la joven, sin saber si podría seguir tratándola con la misma familiaridad ahora que sabía que le había pasado, y sin saber si seguirían sintiéndose como la madre y el hijo que alguna vez fueron.

-Sabes que mi vocación siempre fue ayudar a los demás- le respondió la aludida con una sonrisa tan cálida, que le hizo sentir a Shippo que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, nada había cambiado entre ellos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y Kagome seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. No estaba segura de si era porque había dormido mucho antes, o porque sentía remordimiento por lo que le había dicho a Sesshomaru.

Kagome suspiró una vez más, dando se cuenta que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o que tanto le pasara en su vida, había cosas de su personalidad que nunca iban a desaparecer. Como el hecho de no podía estar peleada con sus amigos.

El caso era que Sesshomaru no era su amigo, como máximo llegaba a ser un conocido, o algún compañero de batalla. Pero aún así, no le gustaba estar en malos términos con él, pues era de las pocas personas que quedaban de aquella época en donde entendió tantas cosas de la vida. Además, no quería perder el respeto mutuo que existía entre ellos.

Con un quejido muy bajo se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Recordaba haber visto un balcón al final del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. Se dirigió hacia él, pensando que quizá un poco de aire fresco le haría despejar un poco su mente y le ayudaría a dormir lo poco que quedaba de la noche.

Salió por el balcón con los ojos cerrados, estirando sus aun tensos músculos, y aspirando fuertemente el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos, se quedó estancada en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Frente a ella y dándole la espalda, se encontraba Sesshomaru. Kagome se debatía entre hablarle o darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo, y Kagome decidió que su segunda opción ya no era posible. Quería arreglar las cosas con él, no empeorarlas, y estaba segura que alejarse daría la impresión de que estaba huyendo de él, y eso definitivamente no la ayudaría a arreglar las cosas. Así que reuniendo todo el valor que poseía, se acercó a él y se recostó sobre el barandal a la par suya.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- le preguntó con un tono que pretendía ser cortes y despreocupado, aunque no estuvo segura de que realmente hubiese sonado así.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo- fue la respuesta de él. Kagome no supo que decir por un momento.

-Pues… es que ya dormí mucho- le respondió ella. Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?- preguntó nuevamente ella, pues quedarse en silencio era lo que menos se le apetecía, pues la hacía sentirse incomoda. Él no respondió. Kagome no sabía que más hacer o decir. Suponía que él estaba en todo su derecho de ignorarla por lo que ella había dicho antes. Así que decidió que no tenía caso aplazar más el asunto.

-¿Sesshomaru?- dijo dubitativamente. Él no volteo a verla, pero Kagome creyó percibir un gesto que indicaba que la estaba escuchando.

-Yo… pues… hummm…- dijo ella incoherentemente, sin saber cómo seguir.- Yo… lo siento- dijo finalmente, muy bajito.- Lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije antes, y especialmente haberlo hecho enfrente de toda esa gente- terminó de decir con la cabeza gacha.

-Este Sesshomaru no tiene nada que disculpar. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que los subestimé. Simplemente nunca vuelvas a sacar el tema en frente de nadie- le respondió él con voz suave y cansada, dándose la vuelta y caminando de regresó al corredor. No sabía que tenían ella y Rin que hacía que su enojo se doblegara y que las perdonara así sin más. Quizá era el arrepentimiento palpable en sus voces. Suspiró para sus adentros y siguió caminando.

Kagome se quedó allí donde estaba, procesando lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru, y la forma en que se lo había dicho. Lo observó atravesar las puertas que daban al balcón, detenerse por un momento minúsculo y luego proseguir su marcha. Ella frunció el ceño por un momento cuando creyó escuchar las palabras "estaba observando la luna". Después sonrió ampliamente, inspiró el aire fresco una vez más, y se encaminó ella también hacia su habitación.

* * *

**Terminado el 06 de Abril de 2009 a las 07:45 P.M.  
**

**Notas de Autora:** Bien... demasiadas explicaciones. ¿A que se sienten abrumadas o no?. Bueno, pues también yo me sentí así. Trate de todas las formas en no exagerar con detalles que muchas ya conocen, y me dediqué a poner lo "básico" que tendrían que saber los otros personajes de YYH. No sé qué más ponerles con respecto a las explicaciones. Creo que lo único que les puedo decir con respecto al final es que no podia dejarlas sin su escena Sessh-Kag. Sería ser muy mala gente con ustedes que tanto me han apoyado!

Aclarando un dato: en el capítulo anterior Kagome dice que Sesshoumaru perdió su brazo por culpa de una flecha que ella lanzó. Bueno, pues, volviendo a ver ese capítulo, me encontre con que Kagome en ningun momento lanza ninguna flecha. Es más, ni arco tenia. Asi que vamos a fingir entonce que la Kagome de este fic en ese momento era más valiente (o más estupida, según su concepto de realizar acciones sin pensar en las consecuencias), y le lanzó una flecha para distraerlo. xD

Quiero contarles también que ya tengo laptop, y está en mi cuarto, así que si de repente me dan mis fogonazos de inspiración, ahora es más fácil de que los escriba y será más rápido que los suba.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes: **¿Prefieren capítulos cortos y más seguidos, o seguir con capítulos largos y esperar un poco más de tiempo?**

Con cualquiera de las dos opciones trataría de apurarme siempre, aunque no prometo mucho, pues como ya les había dicho, estoy en el ultimo año de la escuela y es bien pesado.

Y nuevamente les pido que me escriban en sus reviews que parte fue la que más les gusto del capitulo, de lo que va de la historia, y si ya tienen idea de cuales van a ser todas las parejas (hay una o dos alli que no muy se han dado a ver, asi que quiero saber si ya lo descubrieron). No tengan pena de extenderse con esos reviews, que les aseguro que yo no me enojo si los hacen largos.

**-**Y la ultima pregunta (nuevamente), y que va a tener PREMIO... (que premio aun no se, pero ya veré qué poner de premio):

**¿Cómo o por qué creen que Rin ha vivido tanto tiempo y se ve de tan solo diecisiete años?**

Calificaré de la siguiente forma: Yo ya tengo la razón pensada, asi que premiaré a la que acierte o que más se acerce a la respuesta. Se que escribí que iba a poner la explicación es este capítulo, pero la verdad es que no tenía nada que ver con esto... así que todavía tienen oportunidad de adivinar. Les daré una pista. Si no estoy mal, recibí un review de alguien que decia que sobrevivia porque Sesshomaru la habia convertido en youkai. Pues les diré que no, no es por eso. Si es por una conversión pero no en youkai. Más no les puedo decir, o les daria toda la respuesta, y entonces no tendría chiste.

Me gustaría además que con su respuesta me pongan como qué les gustaría como premio en caso de ganar. No me pidan nada muy complicado, por favor!

**Diccionario del capítulo:**

No hay... si tienen alguna duda, preguntenmelo en un review y les respondo.

* * *

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, animos, ideas, etc., en un review se les agradecera muchísimo!**

**  
Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casualidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido.  
**

**Atte,  
LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

PD: Es Semana Santa!!! xD ¿A quién le importa eso? No sé, pero tenia que ponerlo, jajajaja.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Tú no eres Ese que Alguna vez Amé**

By

**LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**; asi como los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi**. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola wapas y wapos!

Pues si... nuvamente de regreso. No los atormentare con excusas esta vez. La verdad es que este capitulo esta terminado desde hace una semana o por alli. Pero sentia yo que le hacia falta algo. Y cuando descubrí que era ese algo, y me puse a escribirlo, y las ideas seguian viniendo a mi mente, me di cuenta de que definitivamente eso ya iba dentro de otro capitulo, o la cosa aqui se iba a alargar. Además me gustaria dejarle su pedacito correspondiente a lo que tenemos en este capitulo. La verdad me ha gustado mucho como ha resultado. Perdonen el atraso, pero ya casi tengo completo todo el otro capitulo... por lo menos en mi mente. Asi que les prometo una semana o menos para poder subir el siguiente capitulo.

**Aclaraciones:**

En este fic va a haber shonen-ai (es lo más que puedo escribir), y parejas hetero (Canons y fanons).

**Significados:**

-Blabla- diálogo.

_"__Blabla"_ pensamientos, recuerdos, personas del otro lado de un teléfono, etc.

Ya no los molesto mas... y vamos con el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Inspiró el aire fuertemente, y secó el sudor de su frente. Exhaló. Inspiró nuevamente, tratando de retener lo más que pudiera en sus pulmones. Por más que tratara, no podía respirar normalmente. De hecho estaba jadeando, más que respirando de verdad.

Tomó su botellón de agua, bebió a grandes tragos de esta, y después derramó un poco del contenido sobre su cara y su cabello. Estaba semi-desplomada en el suelo, sentada con sus piernas estiradas, pero con un tobillo cruzado sobre el otro, y recostada sobre un brazo, con la cabeza hacia atrás. Sesshomaru la observó, pensando por una parte que era una débil humana, y por otra pensaba que era sorprendente que hubiera sido capaz de seguirles el paso.

Tiempo atrás no hubiera podido haber durado más de 10 o 15 minutos. Pero habían estado entrenando por parejas por más de dos horas o algo así.

Ni él, ni Shippo, o los otros dos demonios que trabajaban para el Reikai, ni el mazoukai**(1)** se encontraban ligeramente agitados. Los únicos en ese estado eran Kagome y el joven alto y pelirrojo. Kawabara, un joven admirablemente leal, que había tratado de salvar a su compañero de turno de uno que otro ataque sorpresa.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, algo sutilmente lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Del agua y sudor que había en el cuello de Kagome, una gota se había deslizado traviesamente a través de la mitad de su cuello y por entre…

Un sonido de bombardeo, que para su fino sentido auditivo se había escuchado mucho más fuerte, lo distrajo de lo que observaba.

Kagome, quien estaba sentada en el suelo sintió las vibraciones a través de éste, se paró rápidamente, y tomó una posición de defensa. Automáticamente, sus otros compañeros de entreno y de batallas, se situaron rápidamente alrededor suyo, con Sesshomaru frente a ella.

Shippo olfateó el aire y después sentenció:

-No es dentro de nuestro territorio. Están a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde termina el campo de protección.

La tensión entre el grupo se aligeró un poco, pero no así sus posiciones de defensa. Un rugido se escuchó por encima de sus cabezas, detrás de ellos, que provenía del castillo, y en muy poco tiempo, uno de los gatos mágicos descendía llevando consigo a Rin.

La muchacha se bajo con gracia pero apresuradamente del animal, y corriendo hacia el grupo, de manera alarmada se dirigió a Sesshomaru.

-¡¡Padre!! Mukuro-san se ha contactado hace poco. Son ellos los que están siendo atacados. Dijo que estaba con un pequeño grupo de soldados haciendo una búsqueda con respecto a la ubicación de nuestro enemigo, y que casi lo descubre, pero que los descubrieron a ellos primero, y tuvieron que huir, y los alcanzaron cerca de aquí. Necesitan refuerzos. ¡Padre, debes ir a ayudarlos inmediatamente!

Sesshomaru que siempre había odiado que le ordenaran que hacer, la miró fríamente. Rin entonces se dio cuenta de su error, pero ella, al igual que Kagome, tenía muy fuertemente arraigado en su personalidad el ayudar a los demás sin importarle su propia vida. Sin embargo, si actuaban impulsivamente, no solamente se arriesgarían, sino que además delatarían la ubicación de la fortaleza.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, esperando su castigo por tal atrevimiento. Sesshomaru frunció los labios, pero no le reprimió, sabiendo que la chica estaba más que enterada de su falta. En cambio, se dirigió a Shippo.

-Lleva un pequeño escuadrón de kitsunes. Los más confiables bajo tu mando. No más de cinco. Llévalos a ayudar un poco con la batalla, pero que se enfoquen en distraer al enemigo. Con esa distracción trae a los heridos a la fortaleza.

Rin, aunque sentía unas ganas enormes de protestar, se calló, y simplemente miró hacia otro lado. Kagome, que estaba a la par suya, la vio derramar una lágrima, y poner las manos en puños, los cuales le temblaban. Sesshomaru sabía que el peor castigo que podía imponerle a la joven no era el físico, sino el hecho de ver a su prometido ir a alguna peligrosa misión.

Shippo, entendiendo ambos propósitos de dicha decisión, se inclinó respetuosamente ante su señor, y partió rápidamente en dirección al castillo, sin ni siquiera atreverse a dirigirle una mirada de despedida a la joven miko que temblaba de tristeza y preocupación anticipada.

Lo que si podía hacer era apurarse en cumplir la misión que tenía a su cargo, para no preocupar a la joven demasiado. Y para que Kagome tampoco se alterará demasiado por su ausencia, como recordaba que le ocurría cuando Inuyasha cometía la imprudencia de querer pelear solo.

Porque al fin y al cabo, ella seguía siendo como su madre, y no quería que estuviera mal por su culpa. Él siempre trataría de no hacer lo mismo que Inuyasha hizo con ella. Kagome siempre se mereció algo mejor que eso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El joven koorime caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, como una fiera enjaulada. Recostado en un sillón leyendo un libro de botánica, se encontraba su mejor amigo, Kurama.

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso,- le pidió el kitsune.- Me estás crispando los nervios. Y vas a dejar un hoyo si sigues así.

El koorime le dirigió una fría mirada, pero dejo de moverse de un lado a otro. Aun así, seguía impaciente. Hacia unas horas que el grupo de kistunes habían marchado a auxiliar a Mukuro, y aun no había noticias de ellos.

-¿Tanto te preocupa ella?- le preguntó el kitsune con un tono resentido, cerrando de golpe su libro. Seguía sin poder encontrarle una razón lógica a sus celos, pero simplemente no podía dejar de sentirlos cada vez que se daba cuenta que Hiei tenía algún tipo de reacción cuando se mencionaba a la mujer. Le preocupaba y le ponía celoso, pues a pesar de que le había dicho la verdad de lo que sentía al joven koorime, y a veces entre ellos se daban pequeños roces y caricias y demostraciones privadas… el joven koorime seguía sin decidir qué era lo que verdaderamente sentía.

-Hn- fue la gran respuesta que obtuvo del koorime. Kurama sabía que más de eso no iba a lograr sacarle. Con un resoplido volvió a su lectura. Hiei lo observó un momento, antes de dirigirse a la ventana y quedarse observando a través de ella. Por una parte le preocupaba la joven guerrera. Era una mujer admirable, y una que se había ganado su respeto a pulso. Y una amiga, si así podía considerarla.

Pero no sabía qué hacer con respecto al kitsune que fingía leer. Conocía muy bien al joven como para saber que no estaba realmente concentrado en el texto. Sabía que estaba demasiado enojado y celoso como para realmente prestarle atención a la lectura.

Hiei sabía que no estaba atraído por Mukuro. Era una persona muy bella, completa, capaz e independiente. Pero a él no lo completaba. Más de una vez cuando estaba bajo el servicio de Mukuro se dio cuenta de la atracción que la joven sentía hacia él. Y ya que ninguno de ellos jamás había conocido el verdadero significado del amor, habían tenido un par de deslices.

Pero Hiei, que no era una persona romántica por naturaleza, aún tenía una ligera esperanza de probar por sí mismo aquellas ridiculeces, a su pensar, de las que tanto hablaban los humanos. Yusuke o Kazuma por ejemplo, le habían contado de sus experiencias con las mujeres, y como es que al final habían encontrado a esa persona que les llenaba. Le habían relatado de cómo era que parecían sentirse más fuertes cuando pensaban en ellas y en su deseo de protegerlas. Hiei deseaba comprobar por sí mismo si aquello era cierto. Si en verdad el "poder del amor" podía volverlo más fuerte. Pero no había encontrado eso con Mukuro.

Sin embargo, Kurama… No estaba seguro respecto a Kurama. Eran grandes amigos, y podían entenderse sin necesidad de palabras. Y la atracción que sentían era un poco más allá de lo físico. Pero aún así, tenía miedo. Miedo de perder la amistad por el deseo. De qué pensarían de él sus amigos, y en especial su hermana. El resto de mundo se podía ir al demonio por él. Pero sus amigos y su hermana al final también se habían hecho un espacio en su ser. Suspiró.

-No sé que tanto alegas baka kitsune, si tu ayer andabas muy feliz de ayudar a Kagome-san- le regresó como respuesta Hiei, una que por cierto era bastante ácida. Él no le andaba celando nada al pelirrojo, y eso que el susodicho había tenido muchísimas más parejas de una noche que él, cuando Kurama aún era Youko. Y tenía más experiencia que él aún solamente contando su vida como humano. Él era por naturaleza un mentiroso, un embustero y un seductor, después de todo. Era ese tipo de personas que atraían la mirada de cualquier mujer, e incluso de algunos hombres, sin siquiera proponérselo.

Tan sumido estaba Hiei en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio de cuando el joven pelirrojo se paró ágil, silenciosa y rápidamente, y lo acorraló contra la ventana, dándole la vuelta en el proceso. La respuesta instintiva de Hiei fue interponer su brazo doblado, entre él y Kurama. Pero el pelirrojo con un movimiento sensual y rudo a la vez lo movió. Lo empujó ligeramente contra el ventanal, usando en su ventaja su altura con respecto a la del koorime. Lo presionó ligeramente con las caderas, y agachó cabeza para estar a su altura.

-Tú eres el único para mí, y lo sabes muy bien. No confundas cortesía con amor,- le dijo en una voz ronca y desafiante, observándolo con unos ojos turbados por el enojo y otro sentimiento que el pelinegro no supo descifrar. Después de eso, Kurama movió su cabeza para susurrale al oído:- Nunca lo olvides.-

Y después de eso, se atrevió a morderle el lóbulo más cercano. Hiei, en shock, y con los ojos como platos, no puedo reaccionar. Aquello era más de lo que el joven pelinegro se había permitido con él. Y sin embargo, lo había disfrutado, aunque hubiera durado muy poco. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero fueron los suficientes como para darle tiempo al kitsune de salir de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Definitivamente, aquello lo había dejado con más dudas… y con mucho en qué pensar.

Se dio la vuelta para observar nuevamente por la ventana, con los ojos turbados, y un calor ligero formándose en sus mejillas. Pegó la frente al cristal frío, tratando así de enfriar sus pensamientos, y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kagome miro a la joven trabajando cerca de ella. Rin seguía sorprendiéndole conforme los días pasaban. Llevaban allí unos cuantos meses, y en todo ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de los vastos conocimientos de la joven en medicina, plantas curativas, primeros auxilios, y todo ese tipo de conocimientos curativos.

Seguía sintiendo curiosidad, de cómo era que Rin seguía viva y joven, luego de más de un milenio, si sus cálculos no fallaban, según la información que había recolectado de sus charlas con Shippo y Rin a la hora de comer, y de los esporádicos lapsos de conversación, en donde ella hacia la mayor parte, con Sesshomaru. Después de aquella noche cuando recién había llegado, se había convertido en un hábito el encontrarse en aquel balcón, y observar la luna, conversando a veces, o discutiendo la mejor manera de mantener a los refugiados, o cosas por el estilo. Era un hábito del que ninguno de los dos se había quejado o al cual había renunciado.

Le parecía un poco raro, que nunca habían sido molestados o interrumpidos por guardias o soldados. Una pequeñísima parte de Kagome se preguntaba si no había sido en inuyoukai el que había prohibido a sus sirvientes molestarlo durante aquel tiempo a solas con ella. La última frase de sus pensamientos la hicieron sonrojar ligeramente. Con un suspiro, terminó de vendar al soldado que estaba atendiendo. Solo un par de días antes había sido atacado uno de los regimientos a cargo de Mukuro, y el lugar más cercano de la batalla era el castillo-fortaleza de Lord Sesshomaru.

Habían estado haciendo rondas junto con otros de los curanderos del lugar, y con la ayuda de la chica albina, Yukina. "La hermana de Hiei-sensei", le susurro su inconsciencia, mientras se recostaba en una silla, tratando de descansar por lo menos unos cinco minutos. Seguía sin saber mucho de la historia detrás de aquel enredo, pues solo había hablado con los Detectives Espirituales unas cuantas veces, y más que todo de asuntos de seguridad y de provisiones durante las reuniones que eran una vez a la semana. Cuando practicaba defensa, no podía hablar siquiera; y las jóvenes que habían llegado con ella y el grupo del Reikai, una de ellas no sabía mucho de la historia, y la otra prefería callarlo. Se preguntó si el joven les había prohibido hablar del asunto. Después de considerarlo un momento, lo creyó algo muy probable viniendo de él.

-Kagome-san,- le llamó la voz de Rin.- Nuestro turno se ha terminado-, le informo, acercándose a ella.- Creo que quizá le apetecería tomar un baño antes de ir a descansar. El verano de está dejando sentir bastante por las noches, y quizá le ayude a refrescarse un poco.

Kagome frunció su nariz un poco al darse cuenta de los efectos que dicha estación tenía en ella. Acepto con una media sonrisa, y tomando nota mentalmente de los beneficios de aquella acción. Si iba a ver a Sesshomaru después, sería mejor no combinar los olores de sangre y muerte que había en la enfermería junto con el olor a cansancio y sudor, siendo que él tenía el olfato sensible.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Rin y Kagome estaban relajándose en las aguas termales después de tomar un baño. Hablaban de cualquier tipo de anécdotas, en especial de batallas, chicos y, por parte de Kagome, locuras que había hecho con sus amigas en la secundaria y en la universidad. Rin se reía bastante de una historia particularmente graciosa.

-¿En serio le tiraste toda el agua encima?- preguntó Rin, entre risas, tratando de recomponerse.

Kagome se sonrojó, y no a causa del calor que emanaba del agua.

-Pues, si, lo hice. Pero fue un accidente. Aunque la verdad se lo merecía. Era una persona de lo peor. De ese tipo de gente que se cree mejor que los demás por tener dinero o poder,- fue su respuesta, ligeramente a la defensiva.

Rin suspiró.

-Sí, se a que te refieres. Me toco enfrentarme a muchos de ellos antes de que aceptaran mi condición como hija y heredera de los dominios de Lord Sesshomaru,- le contó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.- Fue bastante difícil convencerlos. Y aunque tuve la ayuda de Shippo-kun, tarde más de un siglo para poder convencerles. Creo que aun tienen sus dudas acerca de mí, pero prefieren callárselas a enfrentarse a la furia de mi padre.

-Oye Rin…- empezó a decir Kagome, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le habló tímidamente, no queriendo ser imprudente.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- le animó la otra con una sonrisa. Kagome inspiró aire antes de soltar la pregunta que venía formándose en sus entrañas desde hacía mucho.

-Rin-chan… ¿Cómo es que has vivido tanto tiempo y aun te sigues viendo de apenas diecisiete años?- soltó de golpe. Rin se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero en vez de evadirla, se quedó meditando un momento su respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, ella tendría que enterarse, y era mejor que fuera por su boca y no por algún rumor que no tendría completa toda la información.

-Cuando yo era más pequeña y los mundos no se habían dividido aun, creo que todavía era la época de Naraku, encontramos en el camino por donde íbamos unos pequeños montículos con piedras sobre ellos. Eran tumbas, lo sabía porque mis padres habían sido puestos bajo unos parecidos, poco antes de morir yo la primera vez. Así que me acerqué a observarlos, pensando en mis padres, y con aquella inocencia de cuando uno es niño, le pregunté a Lord Sesshomaru si él se acordaría de mí cuando yo muriera,- dijo mientras sonreía con la memoria de aquel suceso.

-Obviamente, él se sorprendió por la pregunta. Me dijo que dejara de hablar tonterías, pero creo que era su manera de decirme que él lo prometía. Una de las razones que desencadenó la separación de los mundos fue una gran batalla que hubo entre humanos y demonios de toda clase. Yo, que me había entrenado como sacerdotisa por decisión propia, para poderme defender de los youkais en caso de que mi padre no pudiera, fui de esas personas que quedaron en medio de la batalla.

-No en el medio, literalmente, sino de una forma psicológica. Por una parte había convivido mucho tiempo con youkais para saber que no todos eran malos, y por otra parte estaba mi instinto de protegerme y de proteger a los de mi propia raza de aquellos que no eran como milord.

-Él tampoco tomo partido en ninguno de los bandos, pero era considerado una amenaza entre los humanos, y una traición entre los youkais. Así que nos tendieron una trampa. Nos atacaron por ambos lados. Yo…- Rin se atragantó con las palabras, antes de seguir con su relato.

-Ellos me torturaron, e hicieron… cosas, conmigo antes de matarme enfrente de él y de Shippo-kun. Los inmovilizaron de alguna manera, y ellos sólo podían observar. Hasta que la furia de milord fue tan grande que su instinto animal gobernó sobre él, y acabo con todos. Pero para el momento en que había acabado con sus almas… ya era muy tarde. Mi cuerpo y mi alma habían quedado tan destruidos que no pudo usar a Tenseiga para revivirme. Shippo-kun me contó que fue la primera y única vez que lo vio derramar alguna lágrima.

-Después de eso los recuerdos que tengo son muy difusos. Yo... no, mi alma, viajó al Reikai, y como a muchas otras almas que han sufrido un destino o una muerte parecida, se me fue ofrecido le benefició de convertirme en una Guía Espiritual. Koenma-sama me ofreció el puesto a cambió de vivir, de alguna manera, eternamente, sin los recuerdos de mi muerte, que de otra manera, me atormentarían para toda la eternidad, y no alcanzaría el descanso eterno.

-Así que acepté, y trabajé para el Reikai por más de mil años de Makai. De alguna manera, mis recuerdos nunca desaparecieron, como lo hacen con la mayoría de las Guías, pero tampoco podía acceder a ellos. Es como cuando una persona sufre de amnesia. Uno sabe que están allí, pero por más que trata, uno no puede recordar. Es… frustrante, pero a la vez tranquilizante no recordarlo. Si lo hago, es por lo que milord y Shippo-kun me lo contaron, aun que no es algo que yo recuerde realmente, sino más bien un recuerdo implantado por el relato que escuché de sus bocas.

-Y después… cuando ellos "despertaron"- dijo finalmente.- No sé… simplemente, me encontraron. Yo… estaba en una misión y mi padre, siendo que tiene la capacidad de ver a los espíritus gracias a Tenseiga, me vio y me reconoció. Yo, al no recordarlo, pero tener ese sentimiento de conocerlo… no sé, me descontrolé, y escapé, dejando mi misión incompleta. Obviamente, no contaba con que mi padre fuera tan persistente. Así que me siguió, y a pesar de que salió muy lastimado, entró a Reikai exigiéndole a Koenma-sama que me dejara libre, que me dejara regresar con él… Sigo sin estar muy segura de cuál fue el acuerdo entre mi padre y Koenma-sama para que me dejara libre, y se me permitiera, por así decirlo, vivir de nuevo. Pero creo que parte de este acuerdo es el que mi padre esté de alguna manera bajo las órdenes del Reikai. No es como los detectives que enviaron del ningenkai, pero es algo parecido.

-Claro que puedo "vivir" otra vez con algunas restricciones. Hay ciertos recuerdos, como los de mi muerte, a los cuales no puedo acceder. No puedo morir, pero tampoco puedo envejecer. El cuerpo que tengo no es exactamente mío, simplemente se me ha sido "prestado"… y algún día tendré que regresarlo. No puedo concebir. Es lo mismo para todas las Guías Espirituales cuando toman una forma tangible en cualquiera de los dos mundos. Soy, por así decirlo, una muñeca de barro… algo muy parecido a lo que era Kikyo-sama. Un alma con un cuerpo prestado tratando de revivir su vida pasada.

Rin estaba llorando silenciosamente al llegar a este punto. Kagome, que no sabía qué hacer, la abrazó torpemente. Salieron de las aguas termales y se vistieron en silencio, uno un poco incomodo según lo percibía Kagome.

Cuando salieron del lugar Rin ya estaba mejor, y había dejado de llorar. Se encaminaron a sus dormitorios sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Rin, cuyo dormitorio se encontraba a unos cuantos del de Kagome, pero antes que el de la miko más grande, se detuvo frente a la puerta de este e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Kagome la imitó, viendo como la jovencita abría la puerta, pero aún así no entraba en él.

-Sabe… a pesar de todo lo que pasó, estoy muy agradecida el tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Aunque no sea de la manera que siempre quise, teniendo hijos y todo eso… pero son recuerdos que llevaré conmigo siempre, y que me ayudarán a superar el tormento eterno de esos horribles recuerdos cuando el momento llegue,- y diciendo esto, le regaló una sonrisa enorme, demostrándole cuan parecidas podían llegar a ser, viéndole siempre el lado bueno a las cosas. Y después la abrazó, como una hermana menor lo hace con la hermana mayor que le ha ayudado con un consejo o que la ha escuchado.- Gracias por dejarme compartir esto,- susurro la miko más joven, soltándola y haciendo nuevamente una reverencia.

Kagome le respondió el gesto, y agregó:

-No te preocupes, Rin-chan. Aquí voy a estar siempre para escucharte.

* * *

**Terminado el 03 de Julio de 2009 a las 09:40 P.M.  
**

**Notas de Autora:** Bien... Y seguimos con las explicaciones. Es una lastima la verdad que ninguna se haya acercado lo suficiente a la verdadera razó de porque Rin está como está. Me a encantado como pinte la relación entre ellas. Siempre me ha parecido que Rin es bastante madura para su edad dentro de la serie, y que más que llegar a ver a Kagome como una madre, la ve como una hermana mayor. Y pues para aquellas fans del KxH... Pues alli tienen su primera dosis de shonen-ai, algo muy sencillo la verdad y sin ni siquiera llegar a ser un lime. Muy pobre la verdad. Y para aquellas lectoras que no conocen el KxH, pues al final de esto, creo que las voy a volver unas grandez fanaticas de esta pareja, espero.

No se que más decirles. Ah, si! Nos acercamos cada vez más a las sopresas y a la acción. Y a las situaciones que haran que la relacion entre Sesshito y Kagome se fortalezca mas. En el siguiente capitulo una aparición que será de lo más inesperada. ESPERENLO!

Y para las que se quieran informar un poquito mas con el KxH (Kurama-Hiei), les dejo el link de un one-shot muy bueno que las traumara un poquito más con la pareja esta, y asi me escriben que piensan de como voy a desarrollar la historia de estos dos. Bien, el link es:

+Solo una melodía: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4962601 / 1 / Solo (guionbajo) una (guionbajo) melodia

Pronto les dejaré más links. Para verlo copien y pegen en la barra navegadora de la pagina, quiten los espacios y sustituyan el (guionbajo) por el simbolo.

Y nuevamente les pido que me escriban en sus reviews que parte fue la que más les gusto del capitulo, de lo que va de la historia, y si ya tienen idea de cuales van a ser todas las parejas. No tengan pena de extenderse con esos reviews, que les aseguro que yo no me enojo si los hacen largos. Ah! **Y pido opiniones en cuanto al desarrollo de la trama, por favor!**

**Diccionario del capítulo:**

**(1) Mazoukai: **Es la raza de youkai a la que pertenecen Yusuke y Raizen, el padre de Yusuke (no tengan pena, yo tampoco terminé de entender bien esa parte). Es gracias a esta ascendencia demoniaca que Yusuke tiene sus poderes espirituales y el Reigan y todo eso. (Y razon por la cual no muere una... segunda? o tercera vez? Bueno... de eso tampoco me acuerdo! xD).

No hay más que esa. Si tienen alguna duda, preguntenmelo en un review y les respondo.

* * *

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, animos, ideas, etc., en un review se les agradecera muchísimo!**

**  
Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casualidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido.  
**

**Atte,  
LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

**P.S: **Es mi último día de vacaciones de medio año! xD A nadie le interesa, lo se. Pero de todas maneras queria poner algo tan trivial como eso, jejejeje.**  
**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Tú no eres Ese que Alguna vez Amé****Capitulo 8**

By

**LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**; asi como los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi**. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora:**

¡¡UNA SEMANA Y UN DIA!! Wooooowww!!! Es todo un RECORD! Bueno, ha de ser porque ya tenia una idea perfectamente clara de que era lo que queria escribir en este capitulo. Y aunque quedó un poco más corto que los anteriores, ya sabia yo que iba y tenia que parar en el momento exacto donde ha terminado este capítulo. Pero que momento, se estaran preguntando. Pues... ya lo van a descubrir. De momento es todo lo que tendgo que decir. Solo me queda agradecerle a mi lectora favorita y que siempre me deja review y me apoya con sus bellisimos comentarios **NollasBlack,** en serio no sabes como me ayudo el leer tu review el lunes, un dia en el que andaba yo con la autoestima por el suelo, y saber que aun habia gente leyendo este fic me animó muchisimo, de hecho ese dia comencé a escribir este capítulo. También a **Sayuri-chan-aly,** muchisimas gracias por tu RR, que tambien lo leí el lunes y me ayudo con mi mal dia. A **Myrna Elva**... Creo que no te habia visto antes por aqui, o a la mejor si... Veras, tengo una terrible memoria. Aún así, muchisimas gracias por pasarte. Y... ¿te estoy volviendo fan del Kumara-Hiei?. Y finalmente a **Yela01**, que me fascina verla nuevamente por aqui. Ya veras como va la relación de Sessho y Kagome... Y lo de Inu y Kikyo te lo dejo en suspenso, no quiero revelar más de lo que debo, pero ya veras que es de ellos. Les agradezco como no tiene idea a estas cuatro personitas hermosas que me ayudaron muchisimo con sus reviews para que este capitulo saliera super rápido. Y también a todos los que leyeron y que no dejaron su review, pero que de igual menera se estan pendientes de esta historia! Ya no las atosigo más con mis locuras y... vamos a leer el capitulo!

**Aclaraciones:**

En este fic va a haber shonen-ai (es lo más que puedo escribir), y parejas hetero (Canons y fanons).

**Significados:**

-Blabla- diálogo.

_"__Blabla"_ pensamientos, recuerdos, personas del otro lado de un teléfono, etc.

Ya no los molesto mas... y vamos con el capitulo!

* * *

Esa noche cuando Kagome fue a reunirse con Sesshomaru, se dio cuenta de que el susodicho no había llegado aún. Siempre era él quien ya estaba allí cuando ella llegaba. La chica simplemente no le tomó mucha importancia. Seguro seguía en reunión con Mukuro-san, o algo así había oído.

Se recostó ligeramente sobre el barandal del balcón y dejó que el viento de aquella noche de verano jugueteara con su cabello suelto. Aún estaba mojado, y la brisa la refrescaba tanto. Desde aquel lugar podía observar a los gatos mágicos jugar abajo en los jardines. Veía como Shippo se divertía un rato con ellos. Verlos tan alegres le recordó tanto aquella época cuando buscaban los fragmentos, época en la cual habían sido tan felices a pesar de las adversidades. Las batallas que vivía ahora, curar a heridos por las mismas, entrenar, y todo eso se le hacía tan parecido a aquella época. Y simplemente no pudo más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesshomaru atravesó las puertas que daban al balcón, pensado en lo fastidioso que eran aquellos aburridos reportes de investigación que le había relatado Mukuro. Simplemente si no pasaba nada interesante, no le veía el caso a estar encerrados quien sabe cuántas horas leyendo los estúpidos informes.

Una ligera brisa lo recibió al salir al balcón, que llevaba consigo en característico aroma de la joven pelinegra. Un aroma curioso, que era una mezcla entre naranja y amanecer de verano. Era un olor electrizante, ligeramente dulce, pero que a la vez era poderoso y vigorizante, justo como ella. Pero además la brisa llevó consigo un aroma más salado.

Se acercó rápida pero silenciosamente a Kagome, que estaba sentada en la banca que había mandado traer días después de sus repetidos encuentros en aquel lugar, y comprobó que lloraba en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar cualquier sonido que su garganta pudiera emitir mientras lloraba. La muchacha se dio cuenta de su presencia y, de manera imprevista se volteó. Lo vio con un dolor tan profundo en los ojos que Sesshomaru no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se lanzo contra su pecho llorando incontrolablemente, dejando que los sollozos salieran con todo el dolor del mundo.

-Los extraño tanto… Nunca me pude despedir… Mis mejores amigos… ¿Por qué no pude compartir más con ellos?- eran parte de las frases que murmuraba Kagome entre llanto. Sesshomaru simplemente alcanzó a darle unas torpes y suaves palmadas a Kagome en la espalda, y a pasar su mano un par de veces por su cabello, mientras se preguntaba internamente como es que dejaba que esa humana se tomara tantas libertades con él. Pero al fin y al cabo, no podía encontrar una respuesta, pues era el mismo caso con Rin. Las únicas dos mujeres humanas que no se sentían intimidadas con su presencia y que lo trataban como un igual.

Quizá eso era, se dijo después de meditarlo por un segundo. Quizá era el hecho que conocía a tan pocas, o probablemente a ninguna, que lo tratara como su igual. En el caso de Rin no era tanto, pero si era muy diferente a todas las humanas que había visto en su vida. Toda su vida había sido tratado como un superior o un inferior, nadie le había tratado de esa manera. Posiblemente su hermano, pero él no contaba mucho. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo.

Kagome, cuya cordura parecía haber superado a su repentina depresión, soltó a Sesshomaru, con una vergüenza terrible. Sus mejillas ardían por la pena de haber hecho lo que hizo. Fue una suerte que su cordura regresara a tiempo, pues a los pocos segundos apareció un sirviente que venía muy agitado, con noticias muy preocupantes, según percibía el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, para ser interrumpidos. Desde siempre los sirvientes habían sabido que si él se encontraba en ese balcón, nunca debía de ser interrumpido.

-Milord- dijo el sirviente casi sin aliento.- ¡Alguien ha traspasado la barrera de Lady Rin!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shippo observó a todos lados del pasillo. A lo lejos, al final de éste, pudo ver a Kagome junto con Sesshomaru. Le agradeció mentalmente a su madre adoptiva el distraer a Sesshomaru por él. Cautelosamente abrió la puerta de uno de los dormitorios, y con el mismo cuidado entro y la cerró tras de sí. A pesar de que estaba todo oscuro, su aguda vista le permitía ver en la oscuridad. Encontró a la figura que buscaba recostada sobre la cama. Descansaba en un sueño ligero, sin llegar a dormir completamente.

Se acercó a Rin y se recostó a la par suya, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Estaba ligeramente fría, como siempre, lo que le hizo encoger el corazón ligeramente ante la avalancha de recuerdos que rápidamente reprimió y la abrazó más fuerte. Rin levantó instintivamente la cabeza, y Shippo aprovecho para pasar su brazo por debajo de su nuca. Su pequeña espalda se acomodó perfectamente al pecho fuerte de Shippo y entrelazó sus dedos con la mano que descansaba en su estómago.

-No deberías estar aquí, y lo sabes- le dijo en un tono de reproche, que Shippo sabía que no era de todo corazón. Habia descubierto que a Rin le encantaba es tipo de cosas. Dormir juntos a escondidas de Sesshomaru y todo eso. Nunca habían hecho nada muy controversial. Simplemente los satisfacía dormir uno al lado del otro. Tenían demasiado tiempo para probar otras cosas juntos. Además, pronto serian una pareja con todas las de la ley ante el mundo. Podían esperar.

Shippo se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, y comenzó a dejar una línea de castos besos en la joven, una línea que iba desde su mejilla, hasta su oreja, susurrándole en el proceso:

-Y aún así, te gusta que lo haga,- su tono era juguetón, pero con un significado totalmente cierto. Y siguió con su actividad previa, siguiendo la línea que ahora iba desde su oreja, a través de su cuello delgado, y llegando hasta su hombro.- Te amo,- le susurró, con una voz tan cargada de sentimiento y sinceridad, que ella supo que lo decía con toda el alma.

Rin se volteó a verlo con ojos cristalinos. Lo besó con amor y se abrazó a él con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse jamás de él. Y resguardó su cara en su pecho, cuando él la encerró en sus fuertes brazos. Sin necesidad de en realidad decirlo, le había dado a entender que él nunca la iba a dejar, que nunca iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los Reikai Tanteis se encontraban todos juntos en una de las habitaciones que se les había concedido, una de las más grandes, que era la habitación donde dormían Yukina, Genkai y Shizuru. También se encontraba con ellos y las antes mencionadas Keiko. Estaban sentados todos alrededor de una mesa circular jugando cartas. Lo curioso de ese juego era que nadie le prestaba una real atención a lo que hacían.

Si estaban reunidos todos en aquella habitación no era exactamente por la alegría de pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos como amigos que eran. No. El caso aquí era otro totalmente diferente. Todos los Reikai Tanteis se encontraban alerta. Shizuru le había comentado a su hermano que tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y entonces fue cuando se alertaron, pues los presentimientos de Shizuru no eran algo que debía ser tomado a la ligera.

No querían parecer paranoicos, pero la maestra Genkai les había dicho que era el mejor curso de acción a tomar. Era mucho más difícil que alguien los atacara estando todos juntos, que estando cada quien por su lado en sus cuartos.

Keiko comenzaba a quedarse dormida, puesto que había tenido un día pesado con los niños refugiados, cuando un movimiento brusco la despertó. Los hermanos Kuwabara se habían levantado de sus sillas precipitadamente. Siendo los que tenían más desarrollado la percepción de las auras, fueron los primeros en sentir que, en efecto, algo andaba mal.

Era un ki poderoso el que sintieron los demás después de unos momentos. Un youkai de clase A, posiblemente, el mismo nivel en el que Hiei y Kurama estaban. Y en ese momento, mientras el grupo del Reikai se ponía alerta, mientras Rin se abrazaba con fuerza a Shippo, mientras Kagome se arrepentía de actuar tan impulsivamente, fue en ese momento que en el castillo-fortaleza se activó la alerta de intrusos en el área.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome le había dado la espalda, pero sabía que era por la vergüenza y no por el orgullo, puesto que podía percibir las reacciones de su cuerpo, como por ejemplo la temperatura tan elevada que presentaba toda su cara, en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo, que estaba frío del susto.

Se volteó hacia el soldado que había irrumpido tan estrepitosamente, y le hizo una sola pregunta de rigor.

-¿Por dónde y cómo demonios ha entrado?- le preguntó con una voz tan fría que el soldado no supo que responder. Tartamudeó un poco antes de responderle.

-No estamos seguros de que es lo que ha utilizado para atravesar el campo, pero ha sido por la zona norte, la más alejada del castillo. Aproximamos que estará aquí en unos diez minutos, si los soldados apostados por el bosque logran retenerlo un poco. Es muy rápido señor, casi tanto como el Príncipe Kouga.

Justo cuando terminaba de decir estas palabras, comenzó a sonar la sirena de alerta. Una parte de sus sentidos tomo nota de la reacción de los refugiados, en cuyas chozas, del lado este del castillo, comenzaba a haber jaleo por entrar en los refugios construidos especialmente para ellos, una idea novedosa y que, por supuesto, había venido de Kagome. También escuchó a Shippo y Rin levantarse alertas y salir a la puerta de la habitación, esperando una orden del curso de acción a tomar.

Por una de las habitaciones más alejadas del balcón, se asomaron los Reikai Tanteis, aturdidos por la sirena.

-¿Milord?- preguntó el soldado. Sesshomaru se concentró en la presencia que se acercaba rápidamente. Sólo era un youkai, por lo que no le preocupaba mucho, pero si le daba desconfianza. Fácilmente podría vencerlo él, pero le parecía una acción tonta y sin sentido de parte de su enemigo común el mandar a un solo hombre, en especial desde que era prácticamente una misión suicida.

-Que un grupo de la tropa proteja a los refugiados. Y otro que se aposte en la enfermería,- le indicó. El soldado, escuchando sus órdenes, salió como un bólido a acatarlas. Después se dirigió a los interrogantes rostros de sus aliados.- Debemos bajar a hacerle frente. Con nosotros será más que suficiente. No sé por qué, pero la presencia se me hace conocida. Aún así, no debemos confiarnos.- Sabia que el tono de voz empleado había sido claramente escuchado por ellos, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable, y lo constató cuando comenzaron a movilizarse, no con prisa, pero si rápidamente.

Rin y las otras mujeres se quedaron sin saber qué hacer. Sesshomaru se dirigió finalmente a Kagome, quien se había volteado y había dejado de lado sus tontas preocupaciones para plantarle la cara a lo que tenían frente a ellos.

-Tú te quedas aquí con Rin- le dijo.

-¿¡Qué!?- fue la respuesta de Kagome.- No me he estado entrenando todos estos meses para que cuando llegué la hora del combate me dejen sin hacer nada. No, eso no lo voy a permitir otra vez,- le replicó testarudamente. Sesshomaru, que tenía una idea de a qué se refería, simplemente hizo una mueca de fastidio, y se encaminó con paso rápido hacia Rin. Se paró un segundo frente a ella, la miró a los ojos y ella asintió.

Kagome, que sabia que Sesshomaru prácticamente le había dejado hacer lo que le pareciera en esa situación lo siguió con un paso rápido, casi corriendo, y tomando nota mental de que la única arma que llevaba consigo era su tanto. Al pasar frente a Rin, vio que esta se había movido rápidamente y que en ese momento le entregaba un arco y un carcaj con flechas. Lo tomó agradecida, y se apresuró a la salida.

Rin salió de su cuarto, y les sonrió alentadoramente a las mujeres frente a ella.

-Síganme. No creo que corramos riesgo esta noche,- y se encaminó al mismo balcón donde habían estado Sesshomaru y Kagome. Las otras, sin saber qué hacer, pero lo suficientemente curiosas como para arriesgarse, la siguieron con paso inseguro. Debido a que Genkai se había ido con los Rieikai Tantei, no estaban seguras de sí podrían defenderse en caso de que algo pasara. Pero habían observado a la joven miko, y sabían que era poderosa cuando de defensa se trataba. El balcón al que salían daba al frente del castillo, hacia el norte, por lo que les sería fácil observar al intruso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Kagome llegó al pie de las escaleras de la entrada principal, vio que todos ya estaban en posición. Formaban una especie de medio círculo, y ella quedaba rodeada por él. Sabía que aunque la hubieran dejado participar, no la dejarían de proteger. Eso la irritaba un poco, pero en el fondo se los agradecía. Era una carga muy pesada la que llevaba en sus hombros, y tener nuevos amigo y aliados para poder soportarla la aliviaba enormemente. Decidió no bajar, sino quedarse en la segunda grada, así tendría más opción de apuntar sin tener a alguien que le interrumpiera el paso. O bien, por muy cobarde que sonara, huir si pasaba lo peor. No era por ser pesimista, pero eran las órdenes que había recibido de Sesshomaru antes de que salieran.

Recordó por un momento la cercanía de sus cuerpos cuando él la acorraló y le hizo jurar que huiría si algo pasaba. Y con aquella cercanía que no le dejaba pensar, aceptó sin rechistar. Ambos sabían porque era que le había hecho prometerlo. Primero, por la estupidez de su forma de ser que la hacía arriesgarse innecesariamente por los demás, y segundo, porque ella no podía dejar de cumplir una promesa, por mucho que le doliera cumplir dicha promesa.

Los minutos pasaron en un silencio tenso. El intruso avanzaba y hacia que todos se pusieran ansiosos y tensos, pues parecía como si estuviera jugando con ellos. Se acercaba, y luego se alejaba un poco sin razón alguna. Kagome no lo entendía, no era una estrategia muy brillante, según su opinión. Lo que si notó fue el hecho de que se comenzaba a alzar una neblina en los bosques, una reacción típica de la naturaleza debido al exceso de calor y humedad en las noches de verano, le recordó su mente racional.

Aún así, esto la puso nerviosa y atenta. Y entonces creyó comprender la idea del intruso. Estaba esperando a que la niebla llegara hasta los límites del bosque para poder tener un elemento sorpresa… El hecho de que ellos no le verían la cara sino hasta que se hubiera acercado demasiado. Pasaron otro par de minutos y por fin la presencia se decidió a avanzar directamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Kagome tensó la flecha en su arco, lista para dispararla en cualquier momento. Los demás también prepararon sus ataques, mientras observaban como una figura se podía ver a través de la neblina. Finalmente, apareció frente a ellos. Kagome tenía los ojos como platos cuando lo vio. Era alto, cabello plateado y largo, ojos de color almendra, casi amarillo-dorado, una sonrisa altanera y… Orejas de perro.

-Hmm… No sabía que esa era la nueva forma de recibir a tu hermano, Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha con su tono petulante y altanero como siempre.

* * *

**Terminado el 11 de Julio de 2009 a las 12:49 A.M.  
**

**Notas de Autora:** Bien... Dejamos un poco de lado las explicaciones en este capitulo, para centrarnos un poco más en la acción. ¡Y tenemos nuestrs primera sorpesa! ¡Apacerce Inuyasha! Para aquellas que lo estaban pidiendo, por fin aparece nuestro perruno amigo. Lo que ahora nos queda en duda, es como esto afectará la relación que medio comenzaba a formarse. ¡Ya lo veremos! ¿Y cual será la reaccion de Kagome al ver a Inuyasha? ¿Lo habrá perdonado por escoger a Kikyo o seguirá dolida? Todo esto y más en el proximo capitulo.

Siguiendo con lo que sigue, les cuento. He estado releyendo una de los mejores fanfics de Yuyu Hakusho, y uno que me ha ayudado actualmente a escribir todo lo relacionado a esta serie, de la cual habia muchos datos que se escapaban a mi memoria. Esta vez les dejaré dó links, el cual es de la historia que me ha ayudado a seguir con esa parte de la historia, y otro que es un shonen-ai muy lindo y gracioso que leí hace un poco. Lo links son los siguientes:

**+Yuu Yuu Hakusho:** La definitiva: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2003174 / 1 / Yuu (guionbajo) Yuu (guionbajo) Hakusho (guionbajo) La (guionbajo) definitiva

**+¡NO PENSARE EN TI!:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4621452 / 1 / No (guionbajo) Pensare (guionbajo) en (guionbajo) Ti

Pronto les dejaré más links. Para verlo copien y pegen en la barra navegadora de su navegador, quiten los espacios y sustituyan el (guionbajo) por el simbolo.

**NollasBlack:** Necesito que me digas que especificamente no entendiste de Hiei y Kurama. Yo con gusto te lo explico, pero necesito sabe QUE es lo que quieres que te explique. En fin, espero que sigas leyendo!

Una pregunta... **¿Alguna de mis queridisimas lectoras se quiere apuntar a ser mi Beta? Respondanme en el review para tenerlas en cuenta.** Si pueden, escribanme su correo de una vez... solo no lo pongan todo junto ni con los caracteres como arroba y todo eso, porque no aparecen, no sé porqué.

Y nuevamente les pido que me escriban en sus reviews que parte fue la que más les gusto del capitulo, de lo que va de la historia, y si ya tienen idea de cuales van a ser todas las parejas. No tengan pena de extenderse con esos reviews, que les aseguro que yo no me enojo si los hacen largos. Ah! **Y pido opiniones en cuanto al desarrollo de la trama, por favor!**

**Diccionario del capítulo:**

No hay en este capitulo. Si tienen alguna duda, preguntenmelo en un review y les respondo.

* * *

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, animos, ideas, etc., en un review se les agradecera muchísimo!**

**  
Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casualidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido.  
**

**Atte,  
LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

**P.S: **Siguiendo con los datos triviales... Mañana voy al Zoo a hacer una tarea de Biología! xD


	10. Capitulo 9

**Tú no eres Ese que Alguna vez Amé**

By

**LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**; asi como los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a **Yoshiro Togashi**. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a este fic que vino a mi inspiración. Y lo único que gano es un par de comentarios.

**Notas de Autora:**

Si... Ya se que no tengo cara para andar publicando esto pero la escuela me habia tenido atrapada exageradamente. Pero todos los esfuerzon rindieron frutos al final y logré sacar un promedio final de 91.3... cosa que me da derecho a optar a becas y todo eso. Y ahora que he terminado, espero poder apresurar las cosas con este fic, sacar un capitulo cada semana o cada dos semanas, depende de como esté de inspiración. Pero si, ya me he propuesto que este fic tiene que apurarse, porque quiero terminarlo por lo menos a mediados del proximo año. Y eso que segun mis calculos, va a ser bastantes capitulos mas. Así que... como celebración de que mañana me gradúo, un capítulo nuevo. **REVISEN AL FINAL LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS!** A leer el capitulo.

**Aclaraciones:**

En este fic va a haber shonen-ai (es lo más que puedo escribir), y parejas hetero (Canons y fanons).

**Significados:**

-Blabla- diálogo.

_"__Blabla"_ pensamientos, recuerdos, personas del otro lado de un teléfono, etc.

Ya no los molesto mas... y vamos con el capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Kagome se quedó estática. Le tembló el labio inferior, y sus ojos se cristalizaron a tiempo que el aire se atoraba en su garganta.

Inuyasha la vio directamente a los ojos y le sonrió de una manera que a Kagome se le antojo coqueta, como flirteando con ella.

-Hola, Kagome-chan. De haber sabido que me recibirías tan bien. Me hubiera aparecido antes en tu vida- le dijo Inuyasha con un tono que le sonó a mofa. La mayoría de los presentes se voltearon a verla, ligeramente confundidos.

Por los ojos de Kagome corrieron muchos sentimientos a la vez, y sin que se definiera ninguno. Ira, furia, dolor, sorpresa, miedo, consternación… y todo eso fue percibido por el sensible olfato de Sesshomaru, que veía

¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo, medio hermano suyo, a entrar así como así a sus tierras, y además insultar de una forma tan baja a Kagome?

Kagome mientras tanto, se sentía dolida. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella y de sus sentimientos? No, Inuyasha no era así. "Pero," pensó, "el tiempo cambia a las personas. A mí me cambió."

Vio sus ojos. Eran confusos. No entendía que le pasaba. Un flash de burla cruzo aquellas pupilas color ámbar, y eso fue su detonante. Con una furia que aparentemente había estado reprimida, y sin que ella supiera realmente que era lo que estaba haciendo, disparó con fuerza la flecha que apuntaba.

Sabía que él no caería por ese truco dos veces, y mucho menos siendo un ataque directo. Así que cuando saltó para esquivar la flecha, Kagome vio en el cuello de él su oportunidad.

-¡¡¡OSWARI!!!- gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las chicas que observaban desde el balcón vieron como el muchacho de cabello blanco y orejas de perro se estampaba en el suelo y se hundía por lo menos unos tres metros, dejándolo noqueado al instante.

-Hmp…- dijo Sesshomaru.- Por lo menos no nos molestará por una media hora. Shippo, encárgate de él cuando despierte.-Se volteó para entrar nuevamente al castillo, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

-Reikai Tanteis, pueden bajar la guardia. Sólo se trata del estúpido de mi medio hermano, que se quiso hacer el muy importante.

Los detectives no muy seguros con la explicación, pero sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansados y sabiendo que debían de confiar en su anfitrión y aliado, lo siguieron dentro del castillo. Rin al ver esto, apremió a las chicas que estaban con ella, para que también entraran. Antes de haber atravesado todas, sin embargo, vieron un borrón blanco que se internó en uno de los cuartos cercanos, para luego cerrar con fuerza la gran puerta de madera. El estrepitoso sonido del golpe las sobresaltó.

Cuando voltearon a ver al principio del pasillo, vieron a Sesshomaru, que había observado a la muchacha. A pesar de su cara impasible, Rin pudo identificar el shock en sus ojos. Sin comprender que había pasado, las muchachas se dirigieron a cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Era el único sonido en el cual se podía concentrar.

No. Más bien, era en lo único en lo que se quería concentrar.

No es que estuviera contando el tiempo. No. Porque si fuera asi, se concentraría en el hecho de que habían pasado tres días desde aquel suceso que la había puesto en ese estado de trance en primer lugar.

No. Ella simplemente quería concentrarse en algo tan exacto, preciso y monótono como el movimiento de las agujas del reloj. Algo sencillo. Algo que nunca cambia. Algo… sin tantas complicaciones.

Oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse, y unos pasos presurosos acercarse a su cama. No hizo ningún intento por moverse cuando un par de manos le quitaron las sabanas de la cara. Vio el semblante preocupado de su doncella.

-Miladi, ¿no piensa levantarse hoy?- escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Tae. Volteó a verla, pero en los ojos de la miko no había vida, no había interés.

En algún lugar de su semi-consciencia se dio cuenta de que le respondía negativamente con un sonido.

Tae se mordió el labio inferior, e hizo una reverencia.- Le traeré su desayuno, entonces,- fue lo que le dijo a la miko, mientras salía de la habitación.

Sabía que era muy improbable que la joven probara más de un par de bocados. Al salir de la habitación, llevaba una cara de pesar. No sabía cómo le iba a decir al General Shippo que Lady Kagome no quería salir otra vez. Eran ya tres días que llevaba así.

Salió del cuarto y se encamino a las cocinas por algo (lo que fuera) que se le apeteciera a la joven miko. Cuando regresó a la habitacion con la bandeja de comida, se llevó una gran decepción al darse cuenta que la puerta había sido cerrada por dentro.

Se recostó contra la pared, y con cuidado se resbaló por ésta, dejando la bandeja a un lado. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, pero no se dignó a levantar la cabeza. La persona se detuvo frente a ella, y se agachó para estar a su altura.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la amable voz de la morocha con ojos color chocolate.

-Yu… ¡Yukimura-sama!- dijo Tae torpemente. La aludida le sonrió, animándola a hablar.

-Lo que pasa es que… Miladi no ha querido salir, ni comer desde la aparición de Inuyasha-sama. Y ahora me ha cerrado la puerta y no sé qué hacer, no quiero que el General Shippo se enoje conmigo por no atender a Lady Kagome como debería,- le relató la doncella con aflicción.

-Hummm…- le respondió la morocha. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y después sonrió.

-Deja esto en mis manos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una figura encapuchada caminaba por el bosque. Aunque caminar no sería la palabra correcta para describirlo. Era más bien como si se escabullera por él, escondiéndose en sus rincones más oscuros. Finalmente, la figura llego al principio de un barranco. Descendió por una parte bastante empinada, y se internó en una cueva que estaba oculta gracias a una enredadera que existía sobre la misma.

El lugar estaba casi completamente sumido en la oscuridad. La única luz provenía de un rectángulo pequeño, del tamaño de una mano extendida quizá, en el fondo de la cueva. Tomó el rectángulo, que parecía como una cajita, y oprimió una serie de comandos sobre la pantalla.

-¡HA!- salió una voz de la cajita, y la luz comenzó a ser irregular, debido a los movimientos de la persona estaba del otro lado del intercomunicador.- Hasta que te reportas.

La figura encapuchada simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Mira esos estúpidos ningens. Son deliciosos, y además nos proveen con estos raros aparatos para poder comunicarnos- dijo la persona al otro lado de la pantalla. No se le podía reconocer el rostro, puesto que las antorchas que iluminaban el cuarto donde se encontraba solo iluminaban su cuerpo, mientras que su rostro quedaba oculto en las sombras.

El encapuchado en la cueva simplemente asintió.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la voz de el otro lado.

-Me he acercado al objetivo, pero he tenido una pequeña complicación. La miko hace días que no sale de su habitación, ni siquiera a mi me quiere ver,- contó el encapuchado con una voz rara. No se podía identificar si era hombre o mujer.

-¡Y crees que eso a mí me importa un comino!- le gritó la voz del otro lado.- No sé cómo le vas a hacer pero te doy un mes para que obtengas la información que necesitamos. Ella en el fondo sabe que es lo que debe hace, simplemente no lo recuerda. ¡Tú debes hacer que lo recuerde!

-Hai- fue la estoica respuesta del encapuchado. Oprimió otra serie de comandos en la pantalla y la comunicación se interrumpió. Dejó el aparato donde estaba antes y salió de la cueva.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de un par de horas de búsqueda y un favor pedido a Kurama (por el cual Yusuke se puso celoso), Keiko pudo abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

Entró con la bandeja de comida, y una vez cerrada la puerta. Se halló a si misma sumida en una oscuridad casi total. Con cuidado, y esforzando la vista, logró dejar la bandeja sobre una mesa.

-Tae, ¿porqué te molestas en entrar?- dijo Kagome. La voz rasposa y grave sorprendió por un momento a la joven Yukimura, que sin embargo, razonó que se debía al desuso después de tantos días.

Se acercó a la cama despacio.

-Lo siento, no soy su doncella, Higurashi-san- le dijo Keiko amablemente. La chica vio con agrado la respuesta física de la miko. Kagome se levantó lentamente y se recostó contra la cabecera de madera fina.

-¡Ah, Yukimura-san!- dijo consternada.

-Perdóneme por ser tan entrometida, Higurashi-san, pero los niños refugiados han estado preguntando por usted, en especial la pequeña Hitomi, y también me ha preocupado oír que no ha comido en los últimos días,- le dijo Keiko, con voz afable y genuinamente preocupada. Dentro de la personalidad de la joven castaña se encontraba el ser empática; no por nada estudiaba psicología.

Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía frente a sí a un completa extraña que se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Gra…- comenzó Kagome, pero su voz casi no salió. La joven castaña le extendió un vaso con agua. La miko lo aceptó con una media sonrisa y bebió de él. Una vez el líquido hubo refrescado su garganta y aclarado su voz, volvió a hablar.- Gracias, Yukimura-san,- le dijo con una sonrisa y verdadero agradecimiento.

La aludida sonrió igualmente y preguntó:

-¿Podría sentarme?- dijo, señalando un lugar en la cama a la par de Kagome. La pelinegra afirmó con la cabeza.

-Así que, Higurashi-san…- comenzó Kaiko.- ¿Podría preguntar la razón de su aislamiento voluntario? Digo, si no es mucha la incumbencia.

Kagome la miró, y dudó por un momento. Hacía mucho que había dejado de hablar de cada tragedia amorosa que pasaba en su vida. Incluso a veces lo consideraba más como una debilidad, y ella odiaba sentirse débil. Pero la chica frente a sí le inspiraba confianza y dulzura, justo como había sido no hacía mucho tiempo atrás con su mejor amiga Sango. E incluso, si lo pensaba bien, cabía una mínima posibilidad de que la joven Yukimura fuese su descendiente. La vida daba giros tan inesperados que no le sorprendería a la miko encontrarse con ese detalle.

Vio a la joven castaña y se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder:

-Puede, Yukimura-san, que tal vez haya notado la forma en que misteriosamente el joven…- Kagome se atoró al tratar de decir el nombre, pero al final logró pronunciarlo,- …el joven Inuyasha, se estampó muy delicadamente contra el suelo el día que llegó.

-¿Sí?- dijo Keiko, no muy segura de a donde quería llegar la joven pelinegra.

-Bueno, pues eso fue gracias a mí,- le confesó Kagome, ligeramente sonrojada. Keiko la vio con ojos como platos, pero una vez que hubo procesado la información, se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Supongo que se le merecía,- dijo Keiko después de recobrar el aliento. Kagome la vio con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Kagome, sorprendida. Keiko siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de la interrupción de la miko.

-Si lo conoces de hace tanto tiempo, y estuviste enamorada de él y después de dejó sin importarle que pasara contigo, y su novia era de lo peor, y después que venga y trate de conquistarte a la primera que te ve como si jamás hubiera pasado nada… Bueno, a mí también me hubiera gustado hacer algo como lo que tú hiciste…- siguió parloteando Keiko.

El color se escapó de las mejillas de Kagome, y fue entonces que paró de hablar Keiko.

-¿Cómo… cómo es que tu sabes eso?- fue la pregunta que soltó Kagome, mientras tosía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Keiko fue la que se sonrojó esta vez.

- Es que… Toda chica lleva dentro de sí una parte que adora el cotilleo,- confesó con voz baja.- Y cuando estábamos comiendo anoche junto con Shippo-san… pues le pregunté qué era lo que había pasado aquél día, sólo para hacer conversación y… y…- dijo Keiko, haciendo movimientos con las manos, tratando de explicar con ellas lo que no podía con palabras.

Kagome dio un suspiro resignado y sonrió débilmente a la chica frente a sí.

-Supongo que nunca va a dejar de ser así,- le confesó Kagome.- Shippo-chan también ha sido siempre bastante cotilla, si he de serle sincera Yukimura-san. Cuando le dan cuerda a ese chico…

-No hay quien lo pare,- terminó Keiko.- Sí, pude darme cuenta,- le contó sonriendo. Se miraron y se echaron a reír como si fueran viejas amigas.

Kagome se levantó con esperanzas renovadas y corrió a abrir las cortinas de los ventanales. La luz inundó la habitación, al tiempo que se oía el suave canto de las aves que iban de un árbol a otro. Kagome volteó a ver a Keiko con una sonrisa radiante, pero con los ojos cristalinos. Keiko pudo observar que a pesar de tener los ojos llorosos, estos reflejaban alegría. La castaña se paró mientras la pelinegra se acercaba.

-Muchisimas gracias,- dijo Kagome, con verdadero sentimiento,- … ¿Keiko-chan?- preguntó la pelinera. Keiko le sonrió.

-Sólo si puedo llamarte Kagome-chan,- respondió la castaña. La miko sonrió a la joven y recibió una sonrisa igual de grande. Y como si se tratara de viejas amigas que hace mucho tiempo no se veían, se abrazaron, demostrando así el nacimiento de una nueva amistad.

De repente, el momento fue interrumpido por un gruñido. Se soltaron, para ser sorprendidas nuevamente por el gruñido… que provenía del estómago de Kagome. Ambas chicas se vieron y se rieron con ganas.

-Kagome-chan… ese joven no se merece tus lágrimas. Y tú te mereces a alguien que te valore. Vamos a conseguir algo para que comas, porque lo que traje ya ha de estar frío. Y después te voy a ayudar a enseñarle a ese tal Inuyasha de lo que se perdió- le dijo Keiko con astucia brillando en sus ojos.

Kagome la miró con una gotanic en la nuca. Pero después de un momento suspiró, mezclándolo con una risita. Después de todo… sería un experimento interesante.

* * *

**Terminado el 29 de Octubre de 2009 a las 11:58 P.M.  
**

**Notas de Autora:** Bien... Esta vez nos centramos en las recciones de Kagome con respecto a la aparición de Inuyasha y el comienzo de una amistad. Además tenemos a un misterioso infiltrado! Les aseguro que no van a adivinar quien es. Es quien menos se lo piensan. Escriban sus teorias en su review... Veremos si revelo pronto o no quien es el intruso. Esa parte, por cierto, nos deja con dos grandes dudas. Si Inuyasha es la cabeza de toda la rebelión, ¿quien es el infiltrado?... Y si Inu es el infiltrado, entoces quien es la cabeza de toda la rebelion?

Muajajaja... Esta vez si se las puse dificil mis lectoras!

Bueno, y siguiendo con la "tradicion" de colocar links, esta vez son links de imágenes, de como me imagino que se verian Shippo y Rin actualmente. Hay algunos muy buenos, por cierto:

+ http : / / zemechiel . deviantart . com / art / Shippou - 64930767

+ http: / / hayai - akurei . deviantart . com / art / Are - you - my - destiny - 14581116

+ http : / / violetwindstorm . deviantart . com / art / Shippo - Series - Poster - 78137914

+ http : / / violetwindstorm . deviantart . com / art / Shippo - the - Series - 76399418

+ http : / / hayai - akurei . deviantart . com / art / Gasp - 7749313 (Esta me la imagino para cuando emboscaron a Shippo y Sesshomaru, cuando mataron a Rin)

+ http : / / hayai - akurei . deviantart . com / art / These - are - the - moments - 25234383

Pronto les dejaré más links. Para verlos copien y pegen en la barra navegadora de su navegador, quiten los espacios y sustituyan el (guionbajo) por el simbolo. Y ahora respondo rapidito a sus reviews.

**NollasBlack:** No se si te envie un PM con la respuesta a tu duda, pero si, Hiei y Kurama son AMBOS hombres. Y que bien que captaste tan rapido el que Inuyasha era la sorpresa.

**Y****ela01:** Que imaginacion la tuya chica! Ya veremos al final si va por alli la historia o no. Y con respecto a quien se refiere el titulo de la historia, no te puedo decir, arruinaria toda la trama.

**Sayuri-chan-aly:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Y si, ya nos enteraremos de que es Kikyo. Y ahora ya sabes como reaccionó Kagome.

**Myrna Elva:** Gracias por creer que soy una gran escritora. Yo aun no me considero así, pero gracias de todos modos.

**Black Star:** Si, lo de Rin es muy tragico, pero no todo en la vida puede ser de color rosa, no? Ya veremos que pasa con Inuyasha.

**Inuyany:** Todo a su tiempo... En cuanto al Sesshome (que oficialmente, asi es como se le llama a esta pareja, como decir Zutara o algo asi), pues la verdad que esta pareja va a sufrir por culpa de cierto hanyou, pero van a tener ayuda por parte de... A que no adivinas quien?

**Artemis K. Wolf:** No me mates por favor!!! ToT. Aqui está el capitulo! Además... no te conviene, porque entonces te quedarias sin final de la historia. ¿Tengo fans? +pone ojos de corderito+ no sabia que tenia fans. Wow! Eso si que me llego. Por eso, este capitulo va dedicado a ti Artemis-chan! Y no te preocupes, que trataré ahora de actualizar cada semana o cada dos. Te parece?

Y nuevamente les pido que me escriban en sus reviews que parte fue la que más les gusto del capitulo, de lo que va de la historia, y si ya tienen idea de cuales van a ser todas las parejas. No tengan pena de extenderse con esos reviews, que les aseguro que yo no me enojo si los hacen largos. Ah! **Y pido opiniones en cuanto al desarrollo de la trama, por favor!**

**Diccionario del capítulo:**

**Oswari:** Abajo.

* * *

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, reclamos, tomatazos, alabaciones, animos, ideas, etc., en un review se les agradecera muchísimo!**

**  
Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casualidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido.  
**

**Atte,  
LaYdI tOmOe (Tomoe-chan)**

**P.S: **Más datos triviales... Mañana me gradúo por fin de la escuela!


End file.
